Villains Tamer
by Cassisins
Summary: Tony Stark tenía la habilidad especial de adoptar a personas sin hogar y domesticar a los más problemáticos, como supervillanos. Howard se estaba quedando sin lugar libre en la mansión, tal parecía que él sólo tendría que construirle una torre con numerosas habitaciones a su hijo. Y hacerla a prueba de los poderes más absurdos porque... supervillanos. (3Shot)
1. Así comenzó

**Advertencias:**

*El título lo dice todo, pero: AU en el que Tony se convirtió en un domador de villanos y el adoptante de un montón de personas problemáticas. Todo gracias al amor de su padre. En serio, era sorprendente como las cosas podían resultar diferentes si una persona recibía el amor que merecía.

*Furry: del inglés, peludo (juego de palabras con Fury).

*Rebenok: del ruso, bebé.

*Ptichka: del ruso, pajarito.

*kotonok: del ruso, gatito.

* * *

 **Así comenzó...**

 **...**

Howard amaba a su esposa, no muchos lo creerían, pero Howard era de los hombres que amaban a sólo una mujer y la amaban con todo y para siempre. Desafortunadamente, María había muerto durante el parto. Howard estaba devastado.

María había muerto un mes atrás y Howard no había visto a su hijo ni una sola vez. Él se refugió en el alcohol y estaba por convertirse en un hombre que no quería ser.

De pronto, lo único que Howard podía escuchar era el llanto de un bebé.

Él decidió hacer nada, estaba seguro que Jarvis se encargaría, pero pasaron largos minutos y el bebé seguía llorando. Entonces Howard tomó una decisión.

Él se tambaleó cuando se puso de pie, las rodillas débiles, los ojos nebulosos y la cabeza punzante, con un movimiento rápido se agarró del respaldo del sofá para mantener el equilibrio. Poco a poco, con piernas temblorosas, Howard hizo su camino hacia la puerta para salir al pasillo. No era difícil seguir el sonido del llanto hasta llegar a la habitación del bebé que era donde Howard no estaba seguro de cómo proceder.

Él no sabía por qué caminó hasta la habitación, no sabía si estaba listo para enfrentar a su hijo y no sabía cómo parar el llanto. Por un segundo decidió llamar a Jarvis, pero de pronto el llanto se intensificó, como si el niño hubiera sentido su presencia. Howard hizo una mueca ante el fuerte volumen, seguro que el niño tenía pulmones fuertes, y, vacilante, dio unos pasos dentro, acercándose a la cuna.

El bebé, Anthony, parpadeó ante la repentina aparición y Howard no podía más que admirar los grandes ojos marrones enmarcados por pestañas tupidas de lágrimas; no sabía por qué, pero él se encontró impresionado con las pequeñas manos apretadas en puños, las piernas rechonchas moviéndose sin cesar y las mejillas rojas y húmedas. Anthony parecía miserable y el corazón de Howard se apretó.

De pronto, una de sus manos se encontró bajando hasta acariciar el cabello suave, torpemente —. Deja de llorar —dijo, pasando su mano hasta limpiar las mejillas de lágrimas —. Los hombres Stark no lloran.

Entonces el bebé apretó una de sus pequeñas manos en la de Howard, dejando salir un quejido lastimero.

— María se ha ido —dijo, tratando de zafar su mano —. Tu madre se ha ido.

Anthony sólo se apretó más contra la mano de Howard, decidido a no dejarlo ir, y expresándolo con una respiración ruidosa y un tartamudeo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo, pero ya se encontraba deslizando una mano bajo la espalda del bebé, acunando torpemente su cuello con la otra, y poco a poco fue levantando el pequeño cuerpo fuera de la cuna, llevándolo contra su pecho —. Me gustaría decir que es tu culpa, pero eso sería muy estúpido de mi parte —en respuesta, Anthony metió su cara contra el cuello de Howard, al parecer contento de estar donde estaba —. Y, sin embargo, estás atascado conmigo. Pobre niño.

Anthony gorgoreó, su llanto olvidado, y empezando a frotar su rostro contra el cuello. Howard suspiró, apoyó la mejilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza de su hijo y metió su nariz en el cabello suave; cerró sus ojos y, durante un largo momento, sólo respiró, lento y constante.

Anthony se quejó una vez más, moviéndose con impaciencia en los brazos de su padre.

— Lo sé —Howard se deslizó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cuna —. Supongo que no queda más que intentarlo. No puedo prometerte mucho, Anthony, pero te daré lo mejor de mí. Es lo que María hubiera querido.

Howard se durmió sin darse cuenta y despertó temprano en la mañana con la espalda dolorida, viendo la salida del sol con un peso en el corazón y un dormido Anthony metido en el hueco de su cuello.

* * *

Empezó con Fury.

Tony apenas caminaba, y él no había visto al hombre desde que había sido nombrado su padrino meses después de su nacimiento, pero pareció reconocerlo de inmediato.

— ¡ _Furry_! —se rio, con los brazos en el aire y una sonrisa enorme.

Los otros adultos en la habitación, Howard, Jarvis y Peggy, quien era la madrina de Tony, sonrieron discretamente ante el nombre. Fury, por el contrario, permaneció inexpresivo, pero con una esporádica contracción de ceja.

Cuando Fury no se movió para recogerlo, Tony hizo un puchero y, decidido, se puso de pie para ir hasta el hombre. Howard, Peggy y Jarvis vieron los esfuerzos del niño con cariño y, en el caso de Fury, un poco interesado. Dottie, quien acompañaba a Peggy (en son de libertad condicional, pues era un activo valioso en el campo pero de la que definitivamente desconfiaban, no podía estar en un radio de diez metros lejos de Peggy mientras estuvieran fuera de la base de SHIELD o si no terminaría hecha pedazos por el detonador que portaba como una banda en su muñeca, hecha por Howard), por el contrario, permanecía inmóvil y para nada impresionada, mientras veía a Tony caminar tambaleante y obstinado hacia el hombre vestido de cuero.

Justo antes de llegar a él, se tropezó con un pliegue de la alfombra haciéndolo caer hacia adelante con un pequeño chillido. Sus cuatro familiares se adelantaron para intentar atraparlo, pero ninguno fue tan veloz como Dorothy Underwood.

La mujer había caído de rodillas en un movimiento para dejar que el niño cayera en su regazo, pero en su lugar Tony recuperó el equilibrio agarrándose fuertemente del cabello que caía por los hombros de la mujer; Dottie se tensó en el instante, el agarre de cabello siempre había sido una señal de peligro, por el simple hecho de estar cerca de su cabeza, de su cuello. Una zona en que cualquiera podría someterla fácilmente.

Ojos azules chocaron con ojos marrones.

Por encima de ellos, los cuatro adultos entraron en pánico en voz baja.

Si bien Dottie estaba bajo un estricto control, y tenía tiempo sin ser una amenaza potencial o dar signos de traición, todos sabían que ella podía matar por menos. Y aun cuando Peggy confía en la redención de la mujer, y Howard confiaba implícitamente en Peggy, esto se trataba de su hijo. Su hijo que estaba babeando sobre una mujer que había visto matar personas sin piedad, y ninguno era lo suficientemente rápido para ir contra la mujer si decidía hacerle daño a Anthony.

— Underwood —advirtió Howard en un susurro apretado mientras Jarvis y Fury se acercaban lentamente al par.

— Dottie —dijo Peggy con voz ronca, y era terriblemente claro lo preocupada que estaba.

Howard la observó con expectación, Peggy era la única persona que Dottie aceptaba se acercara más. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera llegar a la mujer, ella se relajó visiblemente. Dottie llevó sus manos hasta tomar las pequeñas de Tony en un agarre inesperadamente suave, apartándolo de su cabello y logrando que el niño volviera a sus pies. Tony soltó una risita y Dottie sonrió, sorprendiendo a todos por la naturaleza de esta, era una sonrisa pequeña, tentativa, pero genuina.

El resto de las personas en la habitación miraron como la asesina entrenada limpió los rastros de baba de la barbilla de Tony en un movimiento rápido, causando risas en el niño, y de pronto se encontró haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga, haciendo a Tony reír violentamente, lanzando de pronto sus brazos en el cuello de la mujer para abrazarla.

— Supongo… que el joven maestro ha hecho un amigo —dijo Jarvis, viendo a Tony con algo muy parecido a la maravilla.

— Eso parece —concordó Peggy, temblorosa, mientras Howard no podía hacer nada más que mirar a su hijo con incredulidad no sabiendo si sentirse orgulloso a aterrado de que el primer amigo de su hijo fuera una asesina.

El sonido de sus voces hizo que Tony mirara hacia arriba, y entonces se dio cuenta de Fury. El hombre estaba parado a un par de pasos de distancia, viendo con interés. Tony se rio en voz alta y, tomando a Dottie como apoyo para mantener el equilibrio, caminó hasta el hombre.

— ¡ _Furry_! —exclamó, envolviendo sus cortos brazos en las piernas del mencionado.

Y así es como empezó.

 **...**

Desde que Howard y Anton Vanko trabajaban juntos sobre el reactor de arco, era casi imposible que Ivan y Tony no se conocieran.

— Estaremos en el laboratorio —dijo Howard, dejando a Tony sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con su oso Bucky a un lado y su libro de cuentos, regalo de Dottie, en el otro —. Te veré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony asintió —. Bye, bye, papá —saludó con su mano, tranquilo sabiendo que su padre seguiría en la mansión.

— Pórtate bien, Ivan —dijo Anton a su hijo.

El niño de doce años se encogió de hombros —. _Da._

Ambos hombres salieron de la sala, dejando a sus hijos al cuidado de Jarvis, quien tomó asiento junto a su joven maestro.

— Jarvis —llamó Tony, tomando el libro en sus manos y empujándolo en el regazo del mayor —. ¿Léeme un cuento?

A pesar de tener sólo dos años, Tony tenía un lenguaje bastante desarrollado.

— Por supuesto, joven maestro —sonrió Jarvis, tomando el libro y escogiendo uno de los tantos cuentos disponibles.

Ivan, por su parte, ignoró al par y se acercó hasta una de las estanterías para tomar un libro. Tony le envió una mirada curiosa, notando que había tomado uno de los libros grandes, uno de esos que su papá tomaba de vez en cuando para leer. El Stark quería preguntar, pero se vio rápidamente distraído cuando Jarvis comenzó la lectura.

Después de un rato, Jarvis terminó el cuento y miró la hora en un reloj.

— Otro, Jarvis —pidió Tony, abrazando a su oso.

— Tendrá que esperar, joven maestro —dijo —. Es tiempo de que prepare la comida.

— Pero no tengo hambre —hizo un puchero.

— No por ahora —se rio el mayor mientras se paraba —. Joven Vanko —dijo, llamando la atención del niño sentado al otro lado de la habitación —. ¿Puedo pedirle que vigile al joven maestro Anthony por un tiempo? —pidió en cuanto el niño levantó la vista, a pesar de su tono cortés había cierto tono que no admitía replicas e Ivan lo notó.

— Bien —accedió.

— Vuelvo pronto —dijo Jarvis a Tony —, mientras tanto sea bueno con el joven Vanko —con eso dicho, el hombre salió de la habitación, dándole una última mirada a los menores.

Ivan de inmediato regresó a su lectura, ignorando deliberadamente al otro niño; él no era niñera y no tenía ningún deber para con el chiquillo. Pasaron un par de minutos e Ivan se encontró levantando la vista para encontrase con un Tony que lo miraba curioso.

— ¿Qué? —espetó.

— ¿Léeme? —pidió Tony, levantando el libro.

— No.

— ¿Por favor?

— No —repitió, ignorando el puchero que el otro hizo, y regresó a su libro.

Hubo un momento de silencio y de pronto Ivan escuchó un par de pasos, por lo que levantó la vista. Tony se había bajado del sillón hasta acercarse a una de las mesillas para observar con atención el reloj sobre ella. Ivan se le quedó viendo, notando la mirada interesada del niño, era como si estuviera analizando el aparato frente a él, tratando de ver a través.

Antes de darse cuenta, había dejado su libro de lado y caminado hasta llegar al más joven —. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Tony levantó la vista, sorprendido de ver al mayor tan cerca, sin embargo eso no le hizo perder el ritmo —. Reloj —respondió.

— ¿Y sabes cómo funciona? —preguntó el mayor.

Tony frunció el ceño, cómo buscando la respuesta.

— Está compuesto de engranajes que trabajan a un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado. ¿Sabes lo que es un engranaje? —preguntó esta vez.

Tony le dio una mirada en blanco, él estaba poniendo atención y su mente estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, había un eco en su cabeza que le gritaba la respuesta, pero él no lograba escuchar con claridad; además, estaba un poco distraído por el acento del mayor. O podía ser por la forma en que su mente daba vueltas, también, yendo tan rápido cuando todo el mundo iba tan lento. Es como si su cabeza estuviera llena a reventar de cosas que no podía expresar adecuadamente, llena de ideas y de imágenes y de pensamientos que no podía decir porque eran palabras que aún no conocía.

— Eres completamente inútil —dijo Vanko, tomando el reloj con una mano y usando la otra para sacar un pequeño destornillador de la bolsa de su pantalón —. Aquí —indicó, sentándose en el suelo y abriendo la parte trasera del reloj, mostrándole a Tony —, estos son engranajes.

Tony se encontró de pronto bebiendo cada palabra que decía el niño mayor, no sabiendo cómo, pero él se encontraba entendiendo cada cosa. Ivan notó de inmediato cómo los ojos del menor practicante brillaban y una idea se encendió en su mente. El joven Vanko no perdió el tiempo y se levantó para tomar libros sobre matemáticas y máquinas de los estantes, llevándolos donde el Stark.

Tony los vio con curiosidad, y de pronto se encontró prestando atención a los libros, que captaron su atención en cuanto los abrió, de una forma que nada lo había hecho nunca antes. Tony sintió de repente que todo el mundo tenía sentido y que esas eran las cosas que podían ayudar a dar sentido a su mente.

— Dime —pidió Tony, señalando ecuaciones de los libros.

Con eso, ambos niños se encontraron absorbidos por los libros. Cuando Jarvis regresó, paró en las puertas, viendo a su joven maestro más feliz de lo que lo había visto nuca. Vio los libros esparcidos y el reloj hecho pedazos, y lo entendió.

Su joven maestro era un Stark, después de todo.

Vio cómo de pronto su cargo hizo una pausa, viendo con atención al niño mayor.

— Ivan —llamó Tony, el otro volteó a verlo —. Gracias —dijo, apretando a su oso en sus brazos, y dándole una sonrisa tímida, pero tan genuina y brillante que Ivan se quedó encandilado por un instante.

— No eres tan inútil después de todo, _rebenok_ —dijo el ruso, regresando su mirada a los libros.

Jarvis sonrió ante el término que sin duda era cariñoso, sin hacer ruido se alejó, decidiendo dejarlos continuar.

No fue hasta un par de horas después que Howard y Anton emergieron del laboratorio, encontrándose con sus hijos siendo amigables entre sí. Tony hablaba sin parar a un Ivan para nada impresionado, pero que mantenía una expresión más suave de la que tenía horas atrás.

Anton veía a su hijo con ojos críticos mientras Howard estaba menos impresionado por el hecho de que su hijo acababa de conseguir un nuevo amigo, sino un hermano de por vida, y más interesado en el hecho de que su hijo estaba entendiendo sobre matemáticas y maquinas a la mera edad de dos años.

 **...**

Desde que Ivan se hizo amigo con Tony, el niño ruso se encontró acompañando a su padre a la mansión Stark en cada oportunidad que tenía, lo que ocasionó un encuentro inevitable con Dottie. La mujer seguía tan estoica como siempre e Ivan tan vago y desinteresado como un adolescente podría ser, peor ambos tenían una debilidad enorme por Tony. Era obvio para cualquier. Así como también era obvio el desprecio que tenían por el otro.

Cada poco tiempo, sin ton ni son, aparecerían en la mansión Stark, llevando algún regalo o baratija para Tony. Quien tenía una colección de todos esos _tesoros_ en un armario únicamente para ellos, pero a pesar de los esfuerzo de ambos, los regalos favoritos de Tony eran los dados por su Jarvis y su tía Peggy.

Era un asunto de rivalidad entre ambos rusos, y algo hilarante para el resto de la familia, quienes encontraban absurda la pelea entre una mujer adulta y un adolescente por la atención de un niño de cuatro años.

Fue en uno de los viajes que los Stark hicieron a Rusia, que Ivan se había acercado a Howard. Él conocía al Strak por años, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera el tirón de nerviosismo y desafío que era común en los adolescentes hacia los adultos. El chico, más que una petición, le avisó que quería llevar a Tony a una función de ballet infantil en la plaza central.

Howard vaciló al instante, pensando en lo peligroso que sería dejar ir a Tony por ahí, en especial en un país que no veía con buenos ojos a los estadounidenses, pero Tony no era del todo conocido aún y nadie sabía de su estancia en Rusia. Además, vio a Tony a través de la ventana, con los pantalones sucios de nieve y las mejillas rojas de tanto jugar y su sonrisa era la más amplia que le había visto en todo el día.

Cuando le preguntó si quería ir con Ivan, de inmediato gritó que sí. Que quería ver a los niños bailar. Howard supo de inmediato que su interés no era por la función en sí, sino por ver a más niños, después de todo Tony había tenido poca interacción con niños de su edad.

Y eso fue suficiente, en realidad era difícil para Howard negarle nada a Tony cuando su hijo estaba sonriendo de esa manera. Sin embargo, la ciudad seguía siendo peligrosa y si bien era obvio que Jarvis iría con ellos, no estaba de más enviar un par de agentes de SHIELD como compañía. Peggy era terriblemente protectora de su _patito._

Por lo que Tony tuvo un cambio de ropa y se encontró yendo por Moscú de la mano de Jarvis e Ivan.

Dos horas después, él regresó de la mano con una niña pelirroja en tutú.

 **...**

Resultó que Natalia era una de las niñas que entrenaban en la Habitación Roja para convertirlas en sanguinarias asesinas. En Viudas Negras. Natalia era parte del elenco de niños que bailaron ballet, y dicha función resultó ser por una academia que fungía como tapadera para la Habitación Roja.

Según Jarvis, todo había sido normal en la función a excepción de que las niñas carecían de ese infantilismo e inocencia que deberían tener tomando en cuenta su edad. Al término del espectáculo Tony había decidido acercarse a una de las niñas, que resultó ser la pelirroja, pero uno de los encargados lo había apartado con brusquedad, lo cual resultó inaceptable para Ivan, quien empezó a pelear con el adulto. Tony había aprovechado para hablar con Natalia y fue cuando notó moretones en su rostro y brazos, que habían sido cubiertos a propósito con maquillaje; Tony se lo hizo notar a Jarvis, quien se indignó de igual manera. Y entre una cosa y la otra, los agentes que los acompañaban terminaron entrando en pelea con los manejadores de las niñas; el revuelo atrajo la atención de los ciudadanos y cuando menos se dieron cuenta la policía se había involucrado.

Tony no había perdido el tiempo, tomó la mano de la niña y echó a correr seguido de Ivan y Jarvis.

Una vez a salvo en casa de los Vanko y las explicaciones habiendo sido dadas, pidieron a Natalia si sabía dónde estaba el lugar en que la habían tenido y si estaba dispuesta a decirlo. Ella se había negado, claramente siguiendo el protocolo que le habían inculcado si se veía envuelta en un interrogatorio. Por suerte, Natalia tenía sólo seis años y aunque era claro que su niñez se había ido ya, ella todavía soñaba con el mundo fuera de las paredes de la Habitación Roja. Una vez le aseguraron que ningún daño vendría a ella y que, sin duda, no volvería a ese lugar, ella les dijo todo lo que sabía.

Un par de llamas después, SHIELD se estaba haciendo cargo.

Sin embargo, aún estaba la cuestión de que Tony parecía muy poco dispuesto a dejar ir a la niña, si el que mantuviera sus manos unidas era una indicación.

Ivan, por primera vez, parecía tímido —. Yo no había planeado darle una niña-

— Por supuesto que no —interrumpió Howard —. Anthony, todo está bien ahora, puedes soltar a Natalia.

Tony le devolvió la mirada a su padre —. No —se acercó más a la niña, si es que era posible —. Ella se queda conmigo.

Natalia se mantuvo terriblemente desprovista de expresión y emoción, pero no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los adultos el apretón fuerte que dio a la mano de Tony.

— Él la tomó de la mano desde que todo empezó y simplemente no quiere soltarla —dijo Ivan.

— Yo no voy a soltarla —dijo Tony con altivez —. Porque entonces se la van a llevar a un lugar al que no quiere ir y va a estar sola otra vez. Le prometí que podía venir conmigo. Ella es familia ahora.

— Anthony —comenzó a decir Howard.

— Además, la amo —Tony levantó la barbilla y los _miró._

Natalia lo vio, incrédula, como si no creyera posible que alguien pudiera quererla. Y eso era sólo triste, ningún niño debía tener una mirada tal.

Jarvis sólo veía a su joven maestro de manera entrañable, orgulloso.

Howard, Anton e Ivan sólo miraron con impotencia.

Todo estaba dicho.

Natalia, quien más tarde decidió cambiar su nombre a Natasha, se quedó con ellos. Y la Habitación Roja fue exitosamente disuelta.

 **...**

Peggy se enamoró de Natasha al instante, la mujer Carter era la primera presencia femenina positiva que la niña tenía. Y Natasha se encontró sobrecargada con tanta atención que solo parecía completamente abrumada no sabiendo que hacer con tanto amor. Siendo Tony, Jarvis y Peggy los protagonistas de esto.

Dottie, por su parte, desde que la Habitación Roja había sido borrada de la existencia, se notaba más ligera. Estaba tranquila, en paz, incluso feliz. Si bien sabía que aún había Viudas Negras esparcidas por el mundo, ya no había manejadores, ya no había órdenes, ya no había más dolor; y todas esas mujeres encontrarían la manera de seguir adelante, ya fuera para bien o para mal, pero esa era algo que ya no preocupaba a Dottie. La Habitación Roja no existía más, era el pasado, y aunque aún dolía como una herida en carne viva, desde ahora no sería más que un amargo recuerdo.

Howard se mantenía cauteloso en torno a Natasha, la niña había sido entrenada para ser una asesina y él temía que en cualquier momento lo ocurrido la superara y tuviera algún ataque de ira.

Sin embargo, ella se ganó el amor eterno de Howard cuando Tony cumplió seis años y algún imbécil intentó secuestrar a Tony de su propia habitación. Era de madrugada y el secuestrador se las había arreglado para desactivar las alarmas y abrirse camino hasta la habitación de Tony. Y Tony, por supuesto, gritó y se defendió. Howard y Jarvis se apresuraron para salvarlo, pero se encontraron con que no era necesario. Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta de la mansión, Tony estaba sentado en el suelo a medio pasillo con las mejillas húmedas y respirando con dificultad, pero ileso.

Y Natasha estaba sentada sobre el pecho del secuestrador, quien estaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente y con heridas sangrantes en ciertas partes vitales de su cuerpo —. No está muerto, aún —dijo ella, con cuchillo en mano, sin apartar la vista del hombre bajo ella, pero habiendo notado la llegada de los dos mayores.

Después de eso, Tony se encontró tomando lecciones de defensa personal. Y viendo el potencial, y con el consentimiento de Natasha, Dottie la tomó bajo su ala.

 **...**

Tony tenía nueve años cuando los esfuerzos de Howard y Anton dieron sus frutos. El reactor de arco estaba completo y su instalación en Industrias Stark se había hecho, por lo que una fiesta para celebrar se dio lugar.

— ¡Fíjate por donde vas, Hammer! — gritó un chiquillo, empujando al heredero de Hammer Industrias contra una pared al fondo del salón.

— ¡Sí, Hammer! ¡Cuatro ojos debilucho! — gritó otro.

— Lo- lo siento —tartamudeó Justine Hammer, encogiéndose con cada grito.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —se burló el mismo niño, notando como el más pequeño veía hacia todas partes en busca de ayuda, pero, por supuesto, lo habían arrinconado en un punto ciego y con el ruido de la música y voces de los invitados sería difícil que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— Por supuesto que sí —siguió el primero —. Mira como tiembla. Se va a hacer pipí en los pantalones.

— Ew, que asco —dijo el otro.

Justine se mordió los labios, tratando de controlarse, pero sabiendo que ellos tenían razón. De pronto, alguien se sumó.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

— ¡Vete de aquí, Stark!

— ¡Sí, vete! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

— ¡Es de mi incumbencia si están siendo idiotas en la fiesta de mi padre y el tío Anton!

El joven Hammer entonces levantó la vista, encontrándose con un Tony Stark airado.

— Te crees mucho sólo porque eres un Stark, seguro que ni siquiera eres tan inteligente como dicen.

— Si soy inteligente o no es algo que a ustedes no les importa —dijo Tony, frunciendo el ceño —. Déjenlo en paz o voy a llamar a seguridad.

Ante eso los dos maleantes titubearon, pero uno de ellos se recompuso primero —. Anda, ve a lloriquear, no eres capaz de enfrentarnos solo.

Tony puso los ojos ante lo dicho —. Y yo que no quiero ser violento —dijo a nadie en particular mientras sacaba un aparato de la bolsa de su pantalón —. Tengo un taser y no dudaré en usarlo —les apuntó.

Los dos mocosos dieron un paso atrás y sin decir nada más echaron a correr.

— Idiotas —dijo Tony, viéndolos alejarse y regresando el taser a su lugar —. Pero sirvieron para algo, quise decir eso desde que Agente me lo regaló.

Phil Coulson le había dado un buen regalo en su último cumpleaños.

Entonces se volvió, viendo al niño intimidado —. Hey, ¿estás bien?

Hammer vio al niño frente a él, parpadeando —. Yo-

— No debiste dejar que te acorralaran —siguió Tony, ignorando el balbuceo del otro —. Esos tontos sólo buscan molestar, hacen lo mismo en cada fiesta. Lo intentaron la última vez con Nat, pero ella puso el temor de Dios en ellos con una sola mirada —se encogió de hombros —. No dejes que te asusten.

— ¿Cómo pudiste enfrentarlos? —preguntó Hammer, encontrando su voz —. Eres pequeño.

Tony bufó ante lo dicho —. No soy pequeño. Pero —hizo una pausa, sabiendo que estaría contradiciéndose con las siguientes palabras —, aunque me duela decirlo, es una ventaja. La gente te subestima si eres pequeño. Nat es pequeña, pero puede acabar con un adulto del tamaño de una casa en segundos y sin pestañear —dijo, y Hammer siguió la mirada del castaño, viendo a una niña pelirroja que sin duda era un par de años mayor que ellos, comiendo indiscriminadamente en la mesa de bocadillos mientras hablaba con un chico que reconoció como el hijo de Anton Vanko.

— Ella parece frágil.

— No digas eso, si te escucha ella puede matarte mientras duermes.

— ¿¡Lo haría!?

Tony sonrió como el gato de Cheshire como toda respuesta.

— ¡No me molestes también! —chilló Hammer, indignado —. ¡Eres estúpido y malo! ¡Y yo no te pedí ayuda!

Tony lo vio poco impresionado y Hammer quiso tomar sus palabras de vuelta, él ni siquiera sabía por qué le había gritado esas cosas, pero el niño Stark se encogió de hombros y sin decir una palabra se dio media vuelta y se perdió entre los invitados.

Howard, quien pasaba por ahí y había escuchado la conversación de los infantes, observó al niño de los Hammer mirar a su propio hijo en su retirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver los ojos brillantes del niño. Inexplicablemente, él sólo sabía que su hijo había adquirido un fan.

Y Howard mentiría si dijera que eso no era jodidamente perturbador.

 **...**

Cuando Tony cumplió once años fue al mismo tiempo en que Ivan salió de la universidad. El ruso se había mudado oficialmente a los Estados Unidos años atrás, cuando decidió estudiar en el MIT; decir que Tony había estado extático porque su hermano mayor viviera con ellos para siempre, sería un eufemismo. Y, por supuesto, Ivan nunca dijo la palabra "siempre."

La cosa era, Ivan había terminado la escuela y Tony había decidido que eso había que celebrarlo y ¿qué mejor manera que ir al circo? Ninguna.

Tony no dejó lugar a objeciones y se encontró arrastrando a Ivan, Natasha y Coulson, quien era otro que había pasado a mudarse con los Stark de forma semi permanente cuando no tenía misiones.

Horas más tarde, Howard recibió una llamada de Peggy, quien le dijo encendiera la televisión en el canal de noticias. El ingeniero deseó no haberlo hecho. La noticia de última hora era que los animales del circo habían sido puestos en libertad de forma súbita y peligrosa, y la carpa había sido reducida a cenizas.

Él sabía quién había sido el autor de dicho desastre.

Cuando regresó a casa, el olor a humo invadió sus fosas nasales y la imagen de sus mocosos comiendo pizza en la sala no le sorprendió. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando un muchacho flaco y rubio, se enderezó en su asiento a su llegada.

— Entonces, ¿quién eres, muchacho? —preguntó, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones vacíos, aflojando su corbata con resignación.

— Barton. Clinton Barton… señor —respondió el chico que parecía llevar sus propios par de años por encima de Natasha, agregando la última palabra como una ocurrencia tardía.

— Su nombre completo es Clinton Francis Barton. Pero lo llamamos Clint. No me veas así, papá, que ya venía con el nombre —dijo Tony.

Howard entonces llevó su mirada a su hijo —. ¿Por qué te pareció que incendiar el circo era una buena idea?

— ¡No fue mi idea! ¡El lugar estaba lleno de cosas altamente inflamables! —se defendió —. ¿Y cómo iba a saber que mi taser soltaría chispas?

— ¿Y por qué estabas usando tu taser en primer lugar?

— Estaban abusando de Clint —masculló Tony, haciendo que el mencionado se sacudiera un poco mientras los otros tres tenían mirada enojadas.

— El dueño del circo era un bastardo que estaba golpeando al chico con un látigo —dijo Ivan —. Dios sabe desde cuándo lo hacía —completó, viendo a dicha víctima, Clint rehuyó a su mirada.

— Y entonces Anthony lo atacó con el taser —más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. Su hijo podía ser bastante salvaje a veces, en especial cuando se trataba de defender al débil.

Si Steve estuviera aquí, estaría muy orgulloso.

Coulson negó con la cabeza —. Natasha lo sometió primero —dijo, siendo tan formal como siempre sin importar que se dirigiera a personas menores que él.

Howard arqueó una ceja en la mencionada —. ¿Qué hiciste?

— Le hice suplicar y luego lo até con su propio látigo.

— Buena chica —dijo Howard, y Natasha esbozó una esporádica sonrisa, complacida.

— Es mi culpa —dijo Coulson de pronto —. Si yo no hubiera decidido ir a buscar a Clinton detrás del escenario, Tony no me habría seguido.

— Y, sin embargo, si no lo hubieras hecho, no habrían descubierto lo que sucedía y Clinton seguiría en ese horrible lugar —dijo Howard, en cambio.

Los menores lo vieron impresionados, no creyendo del todo que Howard no estuviera enojado o en contra a pesar del desastre que habían causado.

— ¡Eso significa que Clint se queda con nosotros! —celebró Tony, arrojándose a los brazos del mencionado, quien le sonrió tentativo.

— No tan rápido —intervino Howard, ganándose miradas temblorosas —. No sabemos si Clint tiene familia en algún lugar. ¿Tienes a alguien muchacho? —preguntó directamente.

— Yo —Clint dudó por un instante, pero viendo a todas estas personas que lo había ayudado no tuvo el valor de mentir —, tengo un hermano, pero él me dejó. No sé dónde esté o si sigue vivo, por lo que no. No tengo a nadie.

— ¿¡De qué hablas!? —gritó Tony con el ceño fruncido —. ¡Por supuesto que tienes una familia! ¡Nosotros! ¡Nosotros somos tu familia ahora!

— _Anthony_ —llamó Howard.

— _Papá_ —dijo Tony, imitando su tono.

El resto miraba la batalla silenciosa entre padre e hijo.

Howard cerró los ojos —. Bien. Pero serás tú quien le explique a Jarvis el cómo es que tiene una boca más que alimentar cuando regrese de sus vacaciones.

Tony entonces sonrió enormemente, apretándose contra Clint.

Ivan suspiró poniendo los ojos, cómo si otro final fuera posible cuando se trataba de Tony. Coulson se veía tranquilo y agradecido, al aparecer ya había tomado al muchacho bajo su ala. Y Natasha parecía inusualmente alegre, tal parecía que había encontrado un compañero de armas.

Fue más tarde cuando Howard preguntó a Coulson su razón de ir a buscar a Clint en primer lugar. El joven agente había respondido, con una mirada crítica, que el chico tenía talento con el arco. Howard gimió interiormente, su hijo sólo seguía llevando a casa personas de polémicas habilidades.

 **...**

— No me gusta Obie —dijo Tony, viendo a dicho hombre caminar entre la gente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Howard vio a su hijo con una ceja alzada —. Lo has conocido toda la vida.

— Sí, pero siempre ha habido algo raro en él. Algo se siente mal.

El Stark mayor no sabía por qué su hijo de pronto estaba diciendo esas cosas. Él conocía a Obadiah, era un viejo compañero de negocios y gran amigo. En el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo nunca había notado algo extraño o fuera de lugar. Si bien el hombre podía llegar a ser brutal en los negocios no era nada del otro mundo. Así es cómo se debía ser cuando se era empresario.

— No le gusta a Ivan o a Clint —siguió Tony —. Y a Clint le gusta todo el mundo.

— A _ti_ te gusta todo el mundo —contratacó Howard, con la excepción clara de Stane.

— Tampoco le gusta a Nat o a Agente.

Howard entonces hizo una pausa y le dio un segundo pensamiento al asunto. Si algo sabía de esos dos es que eran buenos jueces de carácter, tenían algo que simplemente podía leer a las personas, y casi nunca se equivocaban con sus juicios. También, ahora que lo pensaba, Jarvis siempre se mostraba sospechoso y alerta cuando Obadiah estaba alrededor, en especial en torno a Tony. Y Peggy había demostrado su desaprobación por el hombre desde el principio, y cómo olvidarse de Dottie y Fury, quienes no soportaban estar en el mismo lugar ni por un minuto.

Tal vez no estaba de más echar un vistazo más profundo, decidió mientras veía a Stane caminar en su dirección y a Tony yéndose rápidamente.

— Me alegra que por fin recapacitaras —fue lo que Peggy le dijo al día siguiente, cuando el decidió darle una llamada a su vieja amiga para pedirle investigara a Stane.

Y fue una semana después que Peggy se había aparecido en su oficina, dejando caer una carpeta pesada en su escritorio y con una mirada torva en el rostro. Cuando Howard leyó la investigación, sintió una furia fría arrastrarse por sus venas; el hombre en que había confiado todos esos años, el hombre en quien había pensado en un primer momento para ser padrino de su hijo, sólo había estado engañándolo todo ese tiempo. Stane estaba vendiendo armas bajo la mesa a terroristas ni más ni menos.

— No puedo creer que dejé a mi patito cerca de ese hombre —soltó Peggy —. No quiero pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no lo descubríamos a tiempo. Stane siempre ha visto a nuestro Tony con ojos codiciosos.

El Stark se estremeció con violencia ante el pensamiento de Stane haciendo daño a Tony de alguna manera —. Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. Obadiah ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

Durante días, el vídeo de un Stane furioso siendo esposado y sacado de Industrias Stark por la policía había sido el favorito para plagar las noticias. Los chiquillos se habían mostrado contentos ante lo ocurrido, incluso Jarvis le había disparado una sonrisa apreciativa.

— Bien hecho, Howard —le había dicho Natasha y él no había más que sonreído.

Desde entonces el ambiente en Industrias Stark era notablemente más relajado, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la sensación pesada y asfixiante que sentía en la empresa era por la presencia de Stane.

 **...**

Cuando Tony cumplió los catorce años, Dottie le regaló un viaje a China porque la mujer tenía la impresión de que Tony necesitaba más libertad en su vida, alejarse de las manos codiciosas de su padre y conocer el mundo.

Hasta el momento, Howard se había mantenido firme en no permitir que su único y amado hijo viajara lejos de casa, en especial fuera del país y, por supuesto, no al otro lado del mundo. Pero él tuvo que ceder finalmente ante la mirada punzante de la Underwood.

— Vamos, Stark —dijo Dottie —. Mi ptichka tiene que conocer el mundo, no puedes mantenerlo pegado a tus faldas para siempre —Howard se contrajo ante el implícito insulto.

Y no es cómo si él mantuviera a Tony con una correa corta, su hijo tenía plena libertad, pero esto se trataba de un viaje sin supervisión adulta. Aunque, pensó, viendo la mirada expectante de su muchacho, esta sería su única oportunidad de divertirse sin preocupaciones en un largo tiempo desde que Anthony iba a empezar a asistir al MIT a comienzo del verano. Y su hijo no iría solo, Natasha y Clint se habían sumado a la aventura.

Sintiendo un dolor de cabeza inminente, temiendo que tendría que lidiar con el gobierno Chino a final del viaje, les dio a los tres reglas precisas a seguir y que no admitían replicas.

Tony estuvo de acuerdo con alegría, dando abrazos y besos a diestra y siniestra. Y era un secreto a voces que Tony había estado teniendo viajes de campo solapados, increíblemente, por Fury cada vez que Howard estaba lejos del país en algún viaje de negocios, así que ningún adulto dudó en que el chico estaría bien, en especial en compañía de esos dos.

— No te separes de Natasha —instruyó Howard —, ella está a cargo.

Natasha cuadró los hombros, aceptando la misión.

— ¡Pero yo soy el mayor! —chilló Clint, indignado.

Howard lo ignoró, ninguno de los presentes tomando en cuenta los argumentos del muchacho —. Y tienes el botón de pánico, úsalo, no intentes ser temerario y dejarlo hasta el final.

— ¿Y si alguien te mira de forma divertida o se acerca sospechosamente? —Dottie miró a Tony.

— Voy a gritar pervertido y ver el mundo arder —respondió Tony, con una seriedad que no debería ir con la declaración.

Dottie asintió —. Si notan algo sospechoso, por más pequeño que sea, sólo vayan a la embajada norteamericana. Hay agentes de SHIELD, los mantendrán a salvo hasta que alguno de nosotros llegue hasta ahí.

Los tres jóvenes asintieron.

— Y, por lo que más quieras, no traigas a nadie más a casa —pidió Howard —. Nos estamos quedando sin habitaciones libres.

— No seas mentiroso, papá —replicó Tony, pero se dio cuenta de la mirada en blanco del mayor —. En serio, ¿qué piensas de mí? Tienes que tener más fe en tu hijo.

Y precisamente porque confiaba en su hijo es que no dudaba que de ese viaje regresarían más de tres.

Una semana después, Tony regresó a casa con un criminal megalómano.

 **...**

— ¡Él es muy agradable! ¡Lo juro! —defendió Tony después de todo el caos causado cuando el Mandarín hizo volar a Howard y el chino fuera convencido de que aunque se tratara de un Stark, Howard no era tan malo —. ¡Y él estaba tan solo en su guarida secreta!

Los adultos presentes (Howard, Jarvis, Peggy, Dottie y Fury) se frotaron la cara con resignada paciencia. Guarida secreta, y sin embargo Tony la había encontrado.

— ¿Por qué te pareció que entrar en la guarida secreta de un criminal sería una buena idea? —pidió Fury —. Eres más inteligente que eso.

— ¡No lo planee! ¡Fue totalmente la culpa de Jarvis! —Tony apuntó acusadoramente al mencionado, que lo vio cuestionable —. Estábamos comprando recuerdos para todos y yo quería un buen té para Jarvis. Así que entramos a esta tienda vieja llena de hierbas raras y apestosas —arrugó la nariz —. ¿Cómo iba a saber qué la puerta detrás del mostrador era la entrada a una guarida?

— ¿Por qué te metiste en un lugar desconocido en primer lugar? —pidió Peggy.

— ¡Estaba buscando al dependiente!

Howard miró entonces a al otro par de involucrados —. Se suponía que debían mantenerlo fuera de problemas.

— Yo no hago tareas imposibles —respondió Natasha —. Sólo me aseguro de que siga respirando.

— Cómo si no conocieras a tu propio hijo —dijo Clint, en cambio —. Tonos es sólo problemas.

— ¡Oye! —Tony lo vio indignado.

— Pero, joven maestro, usted trajo un criminal de clase mundial a casa —Jarvis tomó el rumbo de la conversación de nuevo.

— El Mandarín, ni más ni menos —agregó Dottie.

— No pueden juzgar a alguien por su pasado —defendió obstinadamente.

— Eso no cambia el hecho de que-

— Además —interrumpió Tony, sonando condescendiente —, todas esas historias estaban mal —los adultos lo vieron sin expresión —. Bien, de acuerdo, tal vez él ha matado a unas cuantas personas, pero es sólo el Mandarín ahí en China. Y él es súper inteligente y tienes estos increíbles anillos, sólo canalizó mal todo ese poder para intentar dominar el mundo un par de veces, pero eso es porque no tenía a nadie que lo regañara y mantuviera en línea. Y él es muy dulce cuando lo conoces, y si hubiera sabido que intentaría matarte le habría dicho que no antes —y todos los presentes sabían que eso no era cierto, Tony habría traído al viejo con él de todas formas —. Por lo tanto, lo siento por eso, pero yo no lamento que entré ahí y lo encontré, porque él es mi amigo ahora y yo le dije que podía vivir con nosotros.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

— Joven —empezó Howard, sintiendo el inminente dolor de cabeza.

— Él es el abuelo que nunca tuve —agregó, levantando la barbilla de manera desafiante.

— ¡Ve a tu cuarto! —ordenó Howard, cansado.

Tony lo vio con ojos entrecerrados —. No. No confío en lo que decidan hacerle si me voy.

— Nosotros nos ocuparemos de su nuevo amigo —intervino Jarvis, viendo a Howard a punto de explotar —. Le prometo que ningún daño vendrá a él.

— Ahora vete antes de que decida encerrarte en una de las celdas en SHIELD —ordenó Fury, cansado también de todo ese sin sentido.

— Dottie sólo me sacaría en un instante —respondió, confiando en su fiel protectora y solapadora. La mencionada le dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

— _Tony_ —advirtió Peggy.

El chico dudó, pero debió sentir que estaba a punto de ir más allá de la línea, su tía Peggy usaba ese tono sólo cuando realmente estaba presionando los botones equivocados. Él se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta, pero entonces hizo una pausa para decir unas últimas palabras.

Le dio una mirada larga al viejo Mandarín, que había permanecido sorprendentemente tranquilo durante toda la discusión, y entonces se dirigió a los cuatro adultos con los que había crecido —. No sean duros, él ha hecho cosas malas, sí, pero todos cometemos errores. Él merece otra oportunidad… sólo quiere un lugar al que pertenecer.

Con eso dicho salió del lugar, seguido de Clint y Natasha. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y los mayores sólo dejaron caer los hombros, ellos sólo acababan de recibir una lección de vida de un adolescente, y la incertidumbre de qué hacer se arrastró por sus rostros.

El Mandarín entonces se disculpó, nadie es capaz de decir si es honesto o no, por alarmarlos e intentar matar a Howard. Él sólo había reaccionado instintivamente contra el hombre, y Howard no sabía qué pensar del villano que había estado saboteando y robando sus misiles y aviones. El viejo criminal los felicitó por su precioso niño y aseguró que se iría sin tomar represalias contra ellos; todo eso mientras ponía una caja de madera llena de los más exóticos tipos de té en una de las mesillas.

Los cuatro se lanzaron miradas entonces, sabiendo que había sólo una manera de hacer esto. No es cómo si pudieran apresar al anciano sin empezar una pelea y sabían que sería una pelea imposible de ganar, ellos sólo podían tomar la oportunidad para tener un nuevo aliado y sacar un criminal potencialmente peligroso de las calles.

Ellos decidieron incrementar la vigilancia por todo el país. El Mandarín sólo abrió una prestigiosa tienda de té en Nueva York y se adueñó de una de las mejores habitaciones en la mansión.

 **...**

Todo estuvo tranquilo por un tiempo.

Natasha se convirtió en una bailarina de ballet profesional mientras sometía a más secuestradores, ella no tenía piedad con quienes intentaban hacer daño a su _kotenok_ , y se abría paso en las filas de SHIELD.

El Mandarín empezó a pasar sus tardes bebiendo té y comiendo pasteles en compañía de Jarvis. Las tasas de criminalidad en China disminuyeron considerablemente.

Tony consiguió un amigo en el MIT que, por primera vez, tenía casa propia y no tenía un pasado criminal o algo remotamente sospechoso. Y, sin embargo, fue capaz de enviar a un chico del doble de su tamaño al hospital con varios huesos rotos y traumas de por vida, sólo porque había intentado pasarse de listo con el Stark. James Rhodas encajó perfectamente en la familia.

Coulson recibió un ascenso en la organización. Él se hizo de un nombre y ya no era sólo el Agente Coulson, él era _el_ Agente. Lamentablemente, también se convirtió en el manejador de Clint.

Una mujer, Maria Hill, se abrió paso desde lo más bajo hasta convertirse en la mano derecha de Fury. Él necesitaba a alguien que realmente siguiera órdenes y no cayera por un par de ojos marrones y una sonrisa encantadora, aunque el mismo Fury no era alguien para hablar. Y todos sabían dónde estaba la fidelidad de Phil Coulson.

Hammer amplió su armario para tener más lugar para su altar de adoración a Anthony Stark. A él solía vérsele comprando revistas con avidez cada vez que algún artículo sobre Tony se publicaban.

Y entonces Tony dio vida a una Inteligencia Artificial, DUMMY, y se graduó del MIT a la edad de diecisiete años.

En retrospectiva, deberían haberse dado cuenta de que las cosas no terminarían bien.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto nació de entre mi corazón destrozado después de ver CW y mi aparente insomnio. En serio, a esa película le gustó jugar con mis sentimientos... era mi turno para destrozar el UCM con mis desvaríos y escritos sin sentido.

En verdad espero que esta primera parte les gustara! Esta historia ya está completa, así que nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

Saludos!


	2. Y así continúo

**Y así continúo**

 **...**

El secuestro ocurrió cuando Jarvis estaba conduciendo a su joven maestro de regreso a la mansión después de que éste saliera del MIT. Una fiesta de bienvenida y celebración por la graduación los estaba esperando, pero ninguno de los dos logró llegar.

Tony fue tomado y Jarvis había sido asesinado durante la lucha.

Decir que todos se volvieron locos de ira y angustia sería un eufemismo.

Fue dos días después del atentado cuando recibieron el primer llamado; Howard y todas las personas que Tony había adoptado como su familia a lo largo de los años vieron con impotencia y terror a la luz de sus vidas atado a una silla siendo apuntado con armas y luciendo como si acabara de salir del infierno. (No. Tony estaba en el infierno en ese mismo instante). Y cuando pensaron que nada podía ser peor, descubrieron que los secuestradores eran un grupo terrorista llamado Los Diez Anillos.

Howard sintió que le arrancaban el corazón al ver a su bebé en tal estado. Él mataría a esos bastardos con sus propias manos si se daba la oportunidad.

Todos se sumergieron en planes de acción que no notaron al Mandarín salir del lugar, él se fue en silencio, rodeado de una intención asesina fría y cruda.

 **...**

Durante dos días su búsqueda no había cesado y en ese tiempo tampoco habían recibido alguna otra llamada para exigir el rescate o dar instrucciones de lo que sea que los secuestradores quisieran. Todos estaban aterrados de que en cualquier momento perderían a Tony, que lo siguiente que verían sería su cuerpo sin vida abandonado en algún lugar.

Ellos tampoco habían enterrado a Jarvis.

Y la ausencia del Mandarían era otra cosa que los tenía nerviosos. ¿Acaso el hombre había orquestado todo? ¿La confianza de Tony había caído en la persona equivocada ésta vez?

No fue hasta la mañana del tercer día que un coche negro aparcó frente a los portones de la mansión Stark. Todos se apresuraron a la entrada, sospechosos. El Mandarían fue el primero en bajar y las armas de todos no perdieron el tiempo en aparecer. La desconfianza era una cosa horrible. Sin embargo, en cuanto el anciano estuvo fuera, un Tony golpeado, cansado y roto, apareció enseguida.

Howard sintió las piernas débiles, pero eso no le impidió salir disparado hasta su hijo, tomándolo con fuerza en sus brazos.

— Oh mi muchacho —dijo Howard, la voz quebrada y con lágrimas en los ojos —. Pensé que te había perdido.

— Papá —sollozó Tony, enterrando el rostro el cuello de su padre y apretándose con fuerza en el abrazo.

Howard sintió algo duro contra su pecho, pero lo ignoró en favor de seguir consolando a su hijo tembloroso —. Por todos los cielos, Anthony. Todo está bien ahora, muchacho. Estás en casa. Estás a salvo.

Fue más tarde, cuando todos han tenido su parte de abrazos y lágrimas, y Tony se quedó dormido acurrucado entre Dottie y Peggy, con las piernas sobre el regazo de la primera y el rostro enterrado en el de la segunda, que se enteran de lo ocurrido.

Los Diez Anillos era una de las organizaciones que el Mandarín había fundado, pero abandonado años atrás, cuando Tony había llegado a su vida. Cuando se había enterado de que ellos eran los perpetradores, no había dudado en ir a investigar su ubicación. Fury había replicado al instante, pero el Mandarín se defendió diciendo que no tenía tiempo que perder, que era más rápido si lo hacía solo. Tal vez lo fue, pero esos dos días seguían siendo terribles. El Mandarín se había presentado, rescatando a Tony y reducido el lugar a cenizas.

También habían traído con ellos a un hombre llamado Ho Yinsen, quien había estado preso y, que al parecer, era a quien le debían la vida de Tony.

— Él tiene que ver a un médico —había informado el hombre de Gulmira antes de pasar a una de las habitaciones para invitados —. Hice todo lo que pude, pero todavía hay metralla en su corazón. Y el electroimán sigue conectado a esa batería, me preocupa el efecto que pueda tener.

— Nos encargaremos —prometió Howard.

Una vez Yinsen se había ido, toda la familia permaneció en silencio, observando a Tony respirar con pesadez mientras dormía. Tony había intentado escapar, por supuesto que él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin luchar, y le habían disparado un misil a los pies. Como consecuencia había adquirido un molesto huésped en el corazón que era controlado a duras penas por un electroimán. _Un electroimán_. Su Tony había sido sometido a una cirugía sin anestesia y conectado a una vil batería de coche.

Si los Diez Anillos no estuvieran muertos ya, desearían estarlo.

Tony despertó a la mañana siguiente con un movimiento brusco, viendo a su alrededor frenéticamente y llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— Está bien, patito —arrulló Peggy —. Sólo somos nosotros, tu familia. Estás en casa ahora.

Fue entonces que el cerebro de Tony se puso al día con la situación, recordando que ya no estaba en esa cueva lúgubre y fría. Miró a su alrededor con calma, bebiendo los rostros de su familia. Él estaba en casa.

Natasha se acercó para ofrecerle una taza de chocolate caliente, ¿cómo lo había conseguido tan rápido? Era uno de los muchos secretos de la pelirroja. Tony lo tomó con manos temblorosas, bajándolas rápidamente a su regazo para ocultar el movimiento. Nadie comentó nada en favor de la comodidad del chico, y Natasha pasó una mano suave por la frente de Tony, apartando algunos mechones de cabello indomable.

Después de unos momentos, Tony clavó la vista en su padre —. ¿Jarvis?

— Él sigue esperándote —respondió Howard —. No hemos hecho los preparativos del funeral.

Tony asintió, de repente ausente.

 **...**

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Howard para que Tony recibiera atención médica adecuada, el moreno se negó rotundamente, no confiando en nadie a excepción de Yinsen para estar cerca de su pecho. Así que Tony tomó la tarea en sus propias manos; junto a las mentes más brillantes que conocía, su padre, su tío Anton, Ivan y Yinsen, los cinco pasaron días completos en el laboratorio. Tres días después la presencia de Natasha fue requerida, y ella tuvo que prestar sus pequeñas manos para meterlas en el pecho del chico que consideraba un hermano menor.

Tony tenía un nuevo corazón, como el decidió llamar al reactor de arco en miniatura.

…

El funeral se llevó a cabo dos semanas después de que Tony fuera rescatado. Fue un evento privado, sólo los más cercanos estuvieron presentes, todas las personas que Jarvis había amado y quienes lo amaron por igual. Justo como debía ser.

Tony no lloró.

Él se mantuvo completamente quieto con la vista pérdida en el nombre grabado en la lápida. No se movió de la tumba hasta ya bien entrada la noche.

Al regresar, Tony se encerró en el laboratorio, ésta vez sin la compañía de nadie. Emergió nueve días después con los ojos más vivos de los que lo habían sido desde el secuestro y una sonrisa bailando en los labios.

Y habiendo creado un nuevo AI.

JARVIS.

 **...**

Las noches de cine se habían vuelto una tradición con los Stark, pero últimamente nadie se las perdía a menos que el trabajo o el servicio se interpusieran en el camino. Nadie estaba dispuesto a dejar a Tony todavía.

Rhodey pasó su mirada por todas las personas esparcidas en el salón, no dejaba de sorprenderle la cantidad de gente con que Tony contaba, en especial el tipo de personas que se veían bastante dispuestas a recibir una bala por el chico de ser necesario.

— ¿Cómo es que reuniste a tanta gente variopinta? —preguntó a Tony, quien estaba acurrucado contra uno de sus costados.

— Mi tendencia a meterme donde no debería y mi nulo sentido de la preservación me han guiado —respondió Tony como si nada y recibiendo algunas risitas y resoplidos, lo último cortesía de Clint —. ¿Qué dices, pequeño padawan, estás dispuesto a venir al lado de la Fuerza?

— Al lado _oscuro_ de la Fuerza, querrás decir.

— Cállate, Clint.

— A mí me parece más como ir por el camino amarillo de Ciudad Esmeralda, haciendo amigos por todas partes —Rhodey explicó su propio punto de vista —. Eres una Dorothy.

Eso se ganó varias risas y una mirada hosca de Tony —. Si soy Dorothy entonces sólo tengo que comprarte un lindo collar porque, obviamente, tú eres el Toto de nuestra relación.

— Eres ridículo y me molesta esa comparación —Rhodey echó la cabeza hacia atrás para encarar al chico —. No soy el maldito perro. Yo soy el Hombre de Lata ya que estoy hecho de metal hasta lo profundo de mi núcleo. Un patea traseros puro y sin corazón es lo que tienes aquí.

— Sin corazón mi trasero. Eres un jodido malvavisco —Tony se separó, levantado la vista y clavándola en su mejor amigo —. Y soy el Hombre de Lata de los dos. Las maquinas son mi tipo de cosas, ya sabes.

Rhodey simuló un sonido exasperado, hizo una pausa y pensó durante un momento —. Entonces levantaré la bandera por Glinda ya que soy el que en realidad tiene el sentido suficiente para dar un paso atrás y dejar que tú pongas el temor de Dios en los hombres.

Tony lo consideró por un instante, decidiendo que Rhodey estaba en lo cierto, el bastardo —. Lo que sea. Te verás adorable en un vestido.

Ellos entonces se echaron a reír, largo y quedando sin aliento.

— Dejen el cacareo. Hay gente aquí que en verdad quiere ver la jodida película —dijo Ivan, sentado al otro lado del salón.

— Aw. No te pongas celoso, grandote. Tú eres el Jon Snow de mi Arya Stark —Tony le sopló un beso.

Ivan hizo una mueca de asco y Tony se llevó las manos al pecho, destrozado.

— ¿Eso que nos hace a nosotros? —preguntó Clint.

Tony volteó a verlo, parpadeó una vez —. Tú, mi querido cerebro de pájaro, eres el dolor en mi trasero.

— _Tú_ eres el dolor en mi trasero —repuso Clint.

— En realidad —intervino Coulson —. Tony es el dolor en el trasero del Director.

— Mentiras. Fury me ama.

— Cállense —dijo Natasha de pronto —. Estoy viendo una película. Y ambos son un dolor en el trasero.

Con eso, todos los hombres se vieron impotentes, Natasha había hablado y nadie era tan estúpido cómo para ir contra sus deseos.

 **...**

— Le dije que-

— Déjame adivinar —interrumpió Howard —, le dijiste que podía quedarse con nosotros.

Tony levantó una ceja —. Vaya papá, ¿cómo adivinaste? —hizo un pausa viendo que su padre no había caído en su sarcasmo —. También le prometí un trabajo en SI. Él lo perdió todo, papá. Y le debo mi vida.

Desde que su hijo había regresado, Howard supo que tarde o temprano le pediría morada para Yinsen. Sólo la cuestión del reactor de arco, el funeral de Jarvis y la creación de JARVIS, lo había retrasado en su pedido.

Howard lo había esperado y no tenía objeción alguna, después de todo se trataba del hombre que había salvado la vida de su hijo, y un científico brillante nunca estaba de más.

— Él ya se ha adaptado bastante bien al grupo, de todos modos. Y sería una pena perder una mente brillante —dijo por último.

Y vio con regocijo como la sombra turbia en los ojos de su hijo se levantaba por un instante.

Había algo diferente sobre Tony, él y todos sabía que el muchacho no volvería a ser el mismo después de lo ocurrido, en especial después de la pérdida de su Jarvis (el que creara a JARVIS era una prueba de los difícil que Tony estaba tomando la partida de quien fue un segundo padre para él).

El único consuelo de Howard era la tendencia de Tony por recoger personas rotas y darles un nuevo hogar. Eso, al menos, no había cambiado.

 **...**

Sin embargo, había momentos en que Tony se perdía en su mente, yendo a un lugar al que nadie lo podía alcanzar. Temían que fuera de regreso a la cueva. Y cuando volvía en sí su mirada estaba rota, pero firme, como la de un guerrero experimentado que había estado en incontables campos de batalla.

— Amigo, ¿qué hicieron contigo? —preguntaba Clint cada vez que veía ese aspecto en su hermano bebé.

— Nada de lo que debas preocuparte ya, Legolas —era lo que Tony respondería sin falta, golpeando rítmicamente el reactor en su pecho.

 **...**

El departamento de armas de Industrias Stark fue cerrado.

Un departamento de energía limpia se inauguró.

El gobierno levantó la voz.

Los hippies celebraron.

Los militares se quejaron.

Y todo fue simplemente hermoso.

 **...**

— Ooh Happy, llegaste a mi vida volando y te quité las alas. Ooh, Happy. Me besas y me vuelvo listo.

— Jefe, en serio, no tiene que cantar eso cada vez que nos vemos —dijo el que iba por el nombre de Happy, aunque su verdadero nombre fuera Harol Hogan.

— ¡Pero es lo que me haces sentir! —exclamó Tony, sentado en el asiento trasero del coche —. No puedes ponerle límites a mi amor.

— Nunca lo haría. Soy suyo —y eso habría sonado jodidamente raro y perturbante semanas atrás, antes de que éste muchacho flaco lo encontrara herido y derrotado en un callejón maloliente —. Pero si alguno de sus hermanos o, Dios no lo quiera, el señor Mandarín o su padre, lo escuchan… soy hombre muerto.

— No seas dramático, Happy —desestimó Tony —. Todos saben que tengo mucho amor para dar. Además, eres mi guardaespaldas, es natural que tengamos una relación especial.

— Si usted lo dice, Jefe —se resignó.

Eso era en lo que la vida de Happy se había convertido. De un boxeador con una larga racha de derrotas, sin trabajo, sin familia y sin amigos, sin un lugar en el que caer muerto incluso, pasó a ser el guardaespaldas y chofer de Anthony Stark. El joven multimillonario que le había dejado entrar a su casa sin un segundo pensamiento, dejándolo pasar a formar parte de su familia.

 **...**

Howard había decidido que era tiempo de que Tony aprendiera el lado administrativo y político de la empresa, como su heredero su papel no podía limitarse sólo a la invención maníaca. Como el padre que conocía cada pequeña parte de su hijo, Howard sabía que si quería que Tony trabajara como se debía y no se distrajera en nuevos proyectos, debía contratarle una asistente personal.

Fue cuando Virginia Potts apareció como un torbellino en tacones.

Sucedió que los Stark estaban en una reunión padre-hijo en la oficina de Howard cuando la pelirroja se abrió paso por las puertas, rociando gas pimienta en un indefenso Happy para sacarlo de su camino, y mostrando un error en un libro de contabilidad del que nadie se había percatado antes.

La señorita Potts era una persona que no aceptaba la mierda de nadie.

Era justo lo que Tony necesitaba.

Howard decidió pasar por alto el indicio de enamoramiento que cubrió el rostro de su hijo.

 **...**

Clint tenía la mejor vista, sí, pero Natasha era una muy buena observadora también. Ella siempre ponía atención a su alrededor, nunca pasaba nada por alto por más insignificante que pareciera.

En especial, ella siempre prestaba atención a Tony; si existía alguien en el mundo que tuviera su completa atención, ese era su _kotenok_ y con él nada era insignificante.

No era sorpresa que ella se diera cuenta del cambio de actitud del moreno, el cómo de repente estaba más apartado, más irrisible y parecía que hasta se esforzaba por ser insoportable.

Algo estaba mal y ella descubriría lo que era.

 **...**

Si el paladio mataba a Tony, entonces ella lo traería de regreso sólo para matarlo con sus propias manos por atreverse a hacerle esto a ella… a todos ellos.

Su _kotenok_ no tenía permitido morir.

Era inaceptable.

Y el infierno se congelaría antes de que ella permitiera tal cosa.

— Necesitamos a Howard —dijo ella.

 _"_ _Sin duda lo hacemos, señora Natasha"._ Concordó JARVIS.

Tony se mordió el labio inferior, viendo fijamente a Natasha y después de unos momentos de vacilación, asintió.

…

Cuando Howard entró al taller lo último que esperaba encontrarse era a un pálido Anthony y a una furiosa Natasha.

Las palabras que su hijo dijo a continuación le helaron la sangre.

— Papá, me estoy muriendo.

 **...**

Después de un par de días de angustia un nuevo elemento fue creado.

Howard nunca dejaba de maravillarse por la mente brillante de su hijo.

Su hijo que seguía vivo.

Y lo seguiría así fuera sólo para recibir los regaños de Dottie y Peggy, y los berreos del resto de la familia.

— Te amo, Tony —dijo Howard, sin reparo e ignorando el silencio que se estableció ante sus palabras.

— _Ohdiosmío_ —Tony se quejó —. ¡No me digas! ¡Soy demasiado viejo para eso!

— Viejo mi trasero, sé que me amas también, mocoso.

— Bueno, obviamente, ¡pero no es necesario decirlo!

Howard observó a su hijo erizarse, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las risas de la familia como acompañamiento. Anthony estaba bien, él estaba aquí, él estaba vivo.

 _Gracias a Dios, Anthony, gracias a Dios._

 **...**

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gas pimienta sería un catalizador para el amor?

Tony estaba bien con esto, él estaba demasiado roto como para estar en una relación. Nadie se merecía un desastre como él, Pepper en especial.

Ella se merecía lo mejor, alguien justo como Happy.

Ellos se merecían el uno al otro y Tony estaba feliz por ellos, de verdad. Él no podía desear más que la felicidad para dos de sus personas más importantes, más aún si la conseguían juntos.

Sí, Tony estaba bien.

El amor era una mierda.

 **...**

— Me odia —dijo Tony.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó el Mandarín, enfocando la mirada en su joven salvador, en espera de escuadra el nombre de quien se atrevió a molestar a su querido niño.

— Capitán América, tú sabes, el héroe que regresó de entre los muertos aunque en realidad no estaba muerto. Debo buscar algo más original. _Capsicle_ , el honor y la justicia encarnado…

— Deja de balbucear, niño —el mayor recibió un puchero en respuesta —. ¿Por qué piensas que te odia? Nadie es capaz de odiarte, pero si estás tan seguro lo mataré.

— ¡Woah! Alto ahí, abuelo —Tony lo miró con ojos abiertos de par en par —. Aunque sería genial verte patearle el trasero, una pelea de ancianos es lo que menos necesito. Él me odiaría más sólo porque estás relacionado conmigo.

— Lo repito, ¿por qué piensas que te odia?

— ¡Es obvio! —se levantó de su asiento, agotado —. _Capsicle_ siempre me está evitando; si llego donde él está, se va y viceversa. Ni siquiera me mira y cuando lo hace es con desaprobación… como si hubiera pateado a su cachorro o algo.

Desde que Fury había llegado con la noticia de que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Steve Rogers, su papá y la tía Peggy habían corrido como poseídos y las cosas se habían vuelto peor cuando descubrieron que el hombre en realidad seguía vivo.

Tony entendía lo que pasaba, él estaba feliz por su padre y su tía y, para que mentir, también había estado emocionado por conocer al gran hombre del que le habían hablado a lo largo de su vida. Su primer encuentro había resultado bien, también… fue una par de días después, en los que el capitán se había mudado a la mansión, que las cosas se pusieron extrañas.

Rogers era educado y civil con él, pero siempre estaba ésta extraña sensación de que el hombre apenas lo toleraba. Tony no lo entendía, él no había hecho nada malo aparte de llamarlo por apodos de vez en cuando.

— ¿Lo has mirado como si fuera un objeto de experimento? —inquirió el Mandarín entonces.

— ¿No? —Tony notó la mirada poco impresionada del mayor —. En mi defensa, papá le pidió muestras para analizar el suero primero.

El anciano resopló —. Sólo ignóralo, niño. Se harán cercanos con el tiempo.

— Sigue siendo molesto —Tony se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

— Sólo estás insatisfecho porque no ha caído en tus redes —comentó mientras se paraba para ir a preparar un poco de té.

— ¿Mis redes? ¿De qué hablas? —se levantó también.

El Mandarín soltó unas risitas, por supuesto que Tony, siempre el ignorante del amor que le profesaban las personas a su alrededor, no se daría cuenta de su entrañable magnetismo.

— Nada, niño, nada —canturreó.

— Cabecita blanca, dime —pidió, siguiendo al viejo.

 **...**

Industrias Stark era el anfitrión de otra gala, teniendo, ésta vez, como invitados de honor al rey T'Chaka y su hijo, el príncipe T'Challa. Howard había extendido una invitación cortés a los wakandianos para establecer una sana relación. Después de todo, Wakanda era conocida por su alta tecnología y, fuera de ella, los que poseían la mejor tecnología eran los Stark. Así que era obvio el tratar de tener buenas relaciones entre ambas partes, muy productivo además.

Durante la noche, Howard y T'Chaka habían mantenido una cordial charla, ambos tanteando las aguas para ver en qué rumbo podrían empujar su asocian si es que ésta se daba. Entre los invitados, el Stark mayor pudo ver a su hijo hablando con el joven príncipe, quien hacía todo lo posible por seguir su balbuceo sin sentido. También, pudo notar a Justin Hammer seguir a su Anthony sin descanso mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido.

Fue entrada la noche cuando un Clint indiferente se acercó a donde Howard y T'Chaka estaban.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Clinton? —inquirió el Stark.

El arquero se encogió de hombros —. Sólo vengo a decirte que Tonos y el príncipe se escaparon.

T'Chaka entonces puso toda su atención en el rubio —. ¿T'Challa?

Clint asintió.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se escaparon? —inquirió Howard, sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza.

— Eso, ellos se fueron de la fiesta hace diez minutos.

— ¿Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?

— Le debía un favor, le di esos diez minutos de ventaja. Ah —dijo de repente, dirigiendose a T'Chaka —. El príncipe me pidió que le dijera que no se preocupara y que se disculpa de antemano… Su Majestad —terminó.

— Gracias por el mensaje, joven —asintió el rey —. Por supuesto, eso no lo eximirá de una reprimenda —con eso dicho hizo señas a los miembros del Dora Milaje que lo acompañaban como guardianes.

— Anthony está en muchos problemas —masculló Howard por su parte —. Clinton, llama a Coulson. Ahora.

Por una vez, había esperado que la gala pasara sin problemas y, por supuesto, Anthony siempre tenía que desafiar sus expectativas. Y su hijo sólo tenía que ir y causar un incidente internacional, sólo esperaba que T'Chaka no decidiera llevar el asunto a los extremos.

 **...**

— ¿En dónde los encontraste? —fue lo primero que Howard preguntó en cuanto Coulson y los chicos dieron un paso dentro de la mansión.

— Estaban comprando boletos en una estación de autobús en Navapo —informó Coulson, haciéndose a un lado para que ambos padres tuvieran una vista completa de sus respectivos hijos.

— ¿Qué pensabas al secuestrar hasta Nuevo México al príncipe de Wakanda? — demandó Howard.

— ¡Yo no lo secuestré! ¡Gatito fue conmigo en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales! — replicó Tony, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza de T'Challa en afirmación mientras tenía su propia charla en voz baja con su padre en wakandiano.

— Responde la pregunta, Anthony —dijo el Stark.

— Él me habló de cómo ésta era su primer viaje fuera de Wakanda y es sólo triste, papá. Yo tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, para ampliar sus horizontes.

— Por supuesto que tenías que hacerlo —masculló Howard.

Tony asintió —. ¡Exacto! ¡Era mi deber moral llevar a gatito a conocer el mundo! —hizo una pausa, notando que ahora tenía la atención de los wakandanos, también —. Así que… yo sabía de éste festival famoso en Nuevo México donde vuelan globos aerostáticos y pensé que sería genial ya que no es peligroso y…

— Y no pensaste que debían tener permiso primero porque, ya sabes, T'Challa es el príncipe de una nación importante —intervino Coulson.

Tony le dio una mirada de obviedad —. No, porque no nos hubieran dejado —miró entonces a T'Chaka —. O tal vez sí, pero hubiera sido llevando un montón de guardias con nosotros y no hubiera sido igual de divertido.

T'Chaka asintió —. Se de éste festival y tengo entendido que se celebra en Albuquerque, no en Napavo —comentó.

— Tony confundió los lugares —repuso T'Challa.

Tanto Howard como T'Chaka levantaron una ceja ante la familiaridad con que T'Challa se dirigía a Tony. No era tan sorprendente si lo pensaban bien, los mocosos ya había tenido una escapada juntos.

— Culpable —dijo Tony —. Lo siento por eso, gatito, sé que querías ver los globos.

— Será la próxima vez, Tony —dijo T'Challa.

Tony le sonrió, encantado.

— Hasta la próxima vida, que es lo que estarás castigado —sentenció Howard.

— No seas exagerado, papá, ni siquiera estuvimos veinticuatro horas fuera. Además —agregó, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir su padre —… Si no nos hubiéramos ido, nunca habríamos encontrado ésta brillante e increíble mente —terminó, caminando hacia la puerta y jalando a un joven de rizos castaños y anteojos torcidos.

Howard ni siquiera había notado la presencia del chico al lado de la puerta.

— ¡Es mi Brucie! —exclamó Tony, llevando al mencionado frente a su padre —. Brucie, saluda a mi papá.

— Hum. Bruce Banner. Es un… placer conocerlo, señor Stark —saludó tímidamente.

— No quiero hacerlo, pero tengo que preguntar —Howard casi gimió en la desesperación —. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por la ciencia! —Tony estaba claramente excitado, viendo a Bruce como si hubiera colgado la luna y las estrellas.

— En nuestra accidental estancia en Napavo —T'Challa tomó la palabra —, nos encontramos con Bruce, quien estaba preparando un proyecto para presentar como prueba de admisión a la Universidad. A Tony y a mí nos pareció interesante, al final de nuestra conversación, Tony decidió invitarlo a Nueva York.

— Déjame adivinar: a vivir y estudiar aquí —Howard no se molestó en ver el asentimiento del príncipe, él se dirigió a Bruce —. Dime, ¿cómo caíste en sus garras?

— ¡Oye! —Tony lo vio indignado.

— Bueno —comenzó a decir Bruce, pero se vio interrumpido por Tony.

— ¡Ya lo dije! ¡Es por la ciencia! ¡Brucie- _bear_ es como el hermano que nunca tuve!

— Creí que ese papel se ajustaba a Ivan, Clint y Rhodey.

— No seas tonto, papá —dijo entonces Tony, condescendiente —. Bruce es mi hermano de la ciencia. Es una categoría completamente diferente. Él me complementa como Clint, Ivan y mi ornitorrinco no lo hacen. Y Brucie aquí estudia el suero súper soldado, por supuesto que tiene que estar con nosotros. ¡Y le gustan los rayos gamma! ¡Es un nuevo enfoque!

Eso captó la atención del Stark mayor.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —inquirió entonces.

— Sí. Tony me habló sobre usted y sobre el Capitán América, también sobre sus investigaciones —se acomodó las gafas —. No quiero imponerme en nada, señor Stark, sólo me gustaría hablar un poco… mi investigación es…

— ¿Cuál es tu área de especialización? —le interrumpió.

— Biología —contestó rápidamente.

Howard lo consideró —. Nuevo enfoque, ¿eh?

Tony empezó a sonreír entonces, detrás de él Coulson suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno —cedió Howard, cómo si pudiera hacer otra cosa —. Bienvenido a la familia, Bruce —se volvió para ver a Tony —. Preséntale al resto del clan —con eso se dio media vuelta para ir a su oficina, apenas reparó en que los wakandanos seguían ahí, él sólo necesitaba un vaso de whiskey.

Bruce parpadeó ante lo abrupto de la resolución mientras se dejaba jalar por Tony. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

 **...**

— Paga —dijo Natasha, extendiendo su mano.

— Maldita sea, Nat, ¿cómo sabías que regresaría con alguien más? —Clint sacó un par de billetes y los puso en mano de la pelirroja.

— Instinto femenino —respondió como si nada, guardando el dinero.

Por su parte, Steve observaba la pantalla negra en la que hacía poco habían observado la escena del regreso de Tony y compañía —. ¿Es una especie de hábito? —preguntó al Mandarín, quien bebía té, sentando junto a él.

El anciano tarareó en la consideración —. Podría decirse.

 **...**

— Regresa cuando quieras, gatito —dijo Tony, sonriendo a un estoico T'Challa —. Siempre habrá una habitación para ti.

— Gracias Tony.

— Vamos, basta con la formalidad. ¡Eres familia!

T'Challa entonces sonrió —. Es por eso que estoy agradecido —hizo una pausa, viendo a su padre por encima del hombro del moreno —. Tú también eres bienvenido en Wakanda, Tony, en cualquier momento.

— ¿Me vas a presentar a las panteras? —inquirió entonces.

— Por supuesto.

— Bueno.

 **...**

— ¿Qué está mal contigo, Steve?

— ¿Peggy? —el rubio la vio sin comprender —. ¿Qué quieres decir?

La mujer se enderezó, clavando sus ojos oscuros con la misma fuerza de siempre, sólo que ésta vez tenían un brillo de protección en ellos y él sabía que dicha protección no era dirigida a él.

— Tu actitud hacia Tony, a eso me refiero —dijo.

Steve entonces frunció el ceño —. No sé a qué te refieres, no tengo ninguna actitud con él.

— No soy estúpida, Steve. He notado como lo evitas y las miradas molestas que le das —lo acusó, su voz sin vacilar un instante —. Incluso Ivan y Rhodey lo han notado, y ellos pasan mucho más tiempo fuera con sus asuntos en Rusia y los militares. Sé que Tony puede ser bastante intenso, pero él no es malicioso y en todo éste tiempo lo único que pudo haber hecho para molestarte es llamarte por todos esos apodos ridículos, pero también sé, precisamente, que no han interactuado lo suficiente como para que te molestes por ello.

— Tal vez son los apodos lo que realmente me molesta —dijo, tratando de esquivar la conversación.

Peggy entonces sonrió —. Ahí está. Si conocieras a Tony lo más mínimo sabrías que sus apodos en realidad son un gesto cariñoso.

— Peggy —dijo Steve, soltando un suspiro de frustración —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres con esto?

— Lo que quiero, Steve, es entender lo que está pasando. Sé que todo es nuevo para ti, que te estás adaptando y, en gran medida, sigues viviendo en los cuarenta, pero eso no es razón para tratar de manera tan indiferente a un niño que creció escuchando historias sobre ti. Un niño que tenía su habitación decorada en motivo del Capitán América e incluso se disfrazó como tal en Halloween. Un niño que pasó temporadas extrañando a su padre porque éste salió en busca del héroe perdido. Un niño que creció creyendo en un héroe con la esperanza de conocerlo un día y, más importante aún, que conoce la diferencia entre el Capitán y Steve Rogers, pero dicho Steve Rogers no ha hecho más que rechazarlo de la manera más indiferente posible —ella hizo una pausa, dejando que el peso de sus palabras hicieran mella en el hombre —. Así que dime, ¿qué está pasando?

Steve tragó duro. Él sabía que lo que Peggy le decía era cierto, el mismo Howard se lo había comentado una vez, pero él sólo se sentía tan frustrado. No. Envidia era la palabra correcta.

Él había despertado en un mundo que no era el suyo, un mundo que había seguido sin él. Y aunque Howard y Peggy seguían en él, era diferente porque ellos no eran enteramente suyos como lo habían sido en el pasado; ellos pertenecían a ése escuálido y voluntarioso chico que le había dado una sonrisa con hoyuelos la primera vez que se conocieron. Steve sabía que era estúpido sentirse de tal forma, pero no podía evitarlo. Ver que Tony había crecido en la atención de ese par, que él había recibido el amor de Peggy, la protección de Howard e incluso la atención de los Comandos Aulladores, era inaceptable. Compartir una vida con las personas que habían pertenecido a la suya, vivir con ellos, era algo que debía haber sido de Steve.

— Yo —vaciló por un instante, él no se creía capaz de poder decirle todo eso a Peggy, porque él bien sabía lo inmaduro que estaba siendo —. Yo sólo no sé cómo tratar con él.

Por la mirada que ella le estaba dando era claro que no se creía ni una palabra, pero decidió dejarlo —. Entonces sólo tienes que darte la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Steve cuadró los hombros y asintió, era tiempo de dejar de ser un imbécil —. Lo haré.

— Sí, lo harás —sentenció Peggy.

 **...**

Tony era un desafío, pero sin duda un cambio bienvenido en comparación con el cuidado con que todo el mundo lo había tratado hasta entonces. No es que Tony no podía ser amable; él siempre estaba pensando en otras personas aunque él mismo lo negara. Él le recordaba a Steve las cosas que no conocía de ésta nueva era, y él nunca trataba a Natasha diferente de los hombres y se burlaba de Bruce constantemente, pero por su voz suave era obvio que no tenía la intención de ello.

Steve y Tony hablaban todo el tiempo. Era como si en algún momento el dique se rompió y la hostilidad (unilateral) se olvidó porque Steve podía escuchar a Tony hablar durante horas, siempre aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Steve no tenía que fingir las cosas con Tony, y el moreno nunca lo trataba como si fuera estúpido, tampoco.

En algún momento, Steve se preguntó si estaba tratando de remplazar a Bucky con Tony, pero nadie nunca podría sustituir a Bucky, y Tony nunca querría tal cosa. Además, si una cosa era clara sobre el joven Stark, era que él siempre quería ser la novedad, hacer lo que nadie más había hecho, tener el lugar que nadie había tenido y, en realidad, los que lo conocían estaban más que dispuestos a dárselo.

Él nunca dejaba de hablar, de hacer comentarios interesantes y ridículos que hacían reír a los demás durante las noches de película.

En resumen, Tony era interesante y divertido. Y a Steve le gustaba su cabello desordenado y sus grandes ojos inteligentes y la forma en que iban a desenfocarse cuando estaba calculando, antes de brillar ante la idea de algo increíble, y la forma en que los hoyuelos aparecerían con cada sonrisa. A Steve le gustaba la forma desafiante en que él siempre actuaba, tan fuerte e inteligente, y la forma en que era frágil con esa maquinita en el pecho que de alguna manera lo mantenía vivo.

Ahora, ambos se conocían y se respetaban. Y Steve había sido un estúpido gigante al haberse negado a conocerlo antes. Además, con lo diferente que era el mundo ahora con cosas como las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo y el matrimonio igualitario, se preguntaba si Tony estaría interesado en hombres con complejo de Boy Scaut como el moreno lo llamaba.

Probablemente no, pero era una fantasía que no hacía daño a nadie.

Eso siempre y cuando Howard no se enterara.

 **...**

Cuando Hulk nació como consecuencia de jugar con rayos gamma, Howard decidió que era la última vez que Anthony adoptaba a alguien.

No importaba que el moreno se hiciera mejor amigo de la bestia verde al calmarlo a base de dulces y helado, ni que dicha bestia tuviera la suficiente inteligencia para llamarlo "Pequeño corazón brillante" o que Natasha aprovechara la oportunidad para ver a Bruce sin pantalones.

No.

Era suficiente.

 **...**

Por supuesto, "suficiente" no era una palabra que pueda aplicarse a Tony.

Después de una convención en Suiza, Tony regresó con Maya Hansen, Aldrich Killian y un nuevo proyecto como _souvennir_.

Ellos dos se llevaron inmediatamente bien con Bruce, y ni hablar del nuevo poder femenino que Natasha y Pepper obtuvieron para su plan de apoderarse del mundo.

En cuanto a Killian, Howard tenía la impresión de que un nuevo fan había nacido.

 **...**

Un par de meses antes de que Tony cumpliera los veinte años, T'Chaka y T'Challa lo invitaron para pasar una temporada en Wakanda.

Con todo el trabajo duro que Tony había estado haciendo tanto en proyectos personales como para Industrias Stark, aunado a que la mayoría de la familia estaban ocupados en sus propios asuntos (Ivan en Rusia, Natasha de gira artística con su ballet, Rhodey en la Fuerza Aréan, Bruce, Yinsen y compañía con sus investigaciones, Steve, Clint y Coulson en misiones, Peggy, Dottie y Fury con SHIELD, Pepper y Happy lidiando con sus nuevas posiciones y el mismo Howard ocupado con la empresa) él había estado un poco solo, por lo que conocer gente nueva sería algo bueno.

Pero entonces su terrible hábito tenía que tomarse en consideración.

— No —dijo Howard, analizando debidamente sus pensamientos —. Absolutamente no.

— No seas sobreprotector.

— Si hay alguien a quien estoy protegiendo es a nosotros —repuso Howard al comentario de Fury —. Sólo piensen en lo que ocurre cada vez que Anthony está fuera de casa.

— Eres una reina del drama —Dottie puso los ojos.

— ¿Si él trae a alguien más en dónde vamos a meter a esa persona? ¡Ya no hay habitaciones libres! ¡Y aunque las hubiera yo ya no quiero más!

— Tal vez a nosotros nos gusta que traiga personas a casa —dijo Peggy con sus manos en las caderas.

Howard abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo. Al cabo de unos segundos, la cerró.

Tony se fue tres días después.

 **...**

La estancia en Wakanda fue bien, dos semanas tranquilas y sin adopciones repentinas. Tony regresaría a casa al día siguiente.

Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes en ésta ocasión.

 **...**

Su optimismo era lindo, pero equivocado.

Se suponía que Tony llegaría cinco horas atrás; no se trataba de un simple retraso, en especial desde que estaba viajando en un avión privado.

Sólo necesitaron una hora más para darse cuenta de que algo estaba realmente mal. No era una de las escapadas de Tony, no se trataba de un accidente aéreo. Era un secuestro.

Tony había sido llevado de ellos una vez más.

Nadie era feliz.

Tony era fuerte, inteligente, entrenado en defensa personal y armas de fuego y armas blancas; él había demostrado que era capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo o de tener la suficientemente buena suerte para salir bien parado de situaciones complicadas. Además, los secuestradores, fueran quienes fueran, probablemente pedirían rescate por él para no hacerle daño.

Sabiendo eso no cambiaba nada.

Todos se movilizaron con rapidez; usando sus contactos y buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras.

Nunca se pidió un rescate.

Nadie encontraba ni el mínimo rastro, era como si Tony se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la Tierra.

No había nada que pudieran hacer, excepto esperar.

Tony siempre volvía a casa, y ésta vez no sería diferente.

 **...**

Fue cuatro meses después que sucedió.

JARVIS transmitió la llamada de Tony, quien solicitaba fueran a recogerlo en una pequeña ciudad en Siberia. Natasha, Clint y Steve no perdieron el tiempo y fueron por él.

Varias horas después, Howard pudo ver a su hijo bajar a toda prisa de una camioneta y correr dando gritos a toda voz hasta estamparse contra él —. Vas a ser mi muerte, muchacho —es lo que alcanzaba a decir con su rostro enterrado en los rizos rebeldes de su hijo.

Podía sentir los brazos de los demás, como empujaban sus cuerpos en un intento de acercarse más a Tony. Entre las exclamaciones, risas y lloriqueos, Howard logró escuchar las palabras de Peggy —. Tenías razón, Howard, él trajo alguien nuevo a casa.

Fue entonces que levantó la vista y se encontró con un James Barnes parado rígidamente junto a Steve.

— Maldición. Sólo tú podrías encontrar y traer contigo al mejor amigo del Capitán América.

Tony sólo se reía y lloraba en sus brazos, abrazando a todos los que podía. De repente, él pudo notar el ceño fruncido de Peggy y las miradas molestas de Coulson y Fury, y fue cuando la realización lo golpeó. Un par de minutos después, se separó de su hijo y lo dejó en manos de una Pepper y un Rhodey ansiosos.

Miró fijamente a Steve y después a Barnes —. Tenemos que dejar claro que éste es el hombre que secuestró a Tony —las dudas que Howard pudo haber tenido sobre ello se disiparon al ver la mirada culpable en el sargento —. Y no hay forma en que vamos a perdonar eso —eso no era algo que le gustaría decir sobre Barnes, pero tenía que ser dicho.

Peggy asintió en acuerdo.

Steve abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Barnes se adelantó —: Yo… yo entiendo eso —y el sonaba tan desgraciado e inseguro y roto que no se parecía en nada al hombre que conoció una vez —. He hecho cosas horribles, pero ahora _sé…_ yo puedo recordar cosas y… Y quiero a tu hijo, yo le _debo_. Nunca haría nada para lastimarlo.

— No es suficiente.

Sorprendentemente fue Fury quien dijo las palabras que expresaban lo que la mayoría de los presentes sentía.

Fue entonces que Tony salió de los brazos del Mandarín, quien lo había reclamado junto con Bruce momentos antes, y se paró para hacer frente a su padre y tíos.

— Él es una víctima también; le hicieron cosas horribles, _le hicieron hacer_ cosas horribles. James no tenía opción, todo es culpa de Hydra, pero eso es algo que hablaremos después —agregó al notar la exaltación de la mayoría —. En realidad es una buena persona y él me salvó la vida, también.

Entonces él miró al mencionado y le sonrío, le sonrío a Barnes y lo hizo de una manera en que nunca había sonreído antes, ni una sola vez en su vida. Y Barnes lo veía como si Tony fuera el sol y algo más.

Por la manera en que Dottie y Peggy contuvieron la respiración a su lado, Howard supo que ellas también entendían lo que estaba pasando.

— Además —dijo de nuevo, y era como cuando trajo a Natasha por primera vez a casa hace tantos años —, lo amo.

Ante las palabras, algo se rompió en los ojos de Steve, pero Howard no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

— Ahora sí, _es suficiente_ —era todo lo que podía decir.

 **...**

El tiempo pasó.

Todos continuaron con sus vidas y Howard decidió autorizar la construcción de una torre en Nueva York.

Tony tomó las riendas de Industrias Stark.

Pepper y Happy se comprometieron en matrimonio.

Natasha y Bruce comenzaron a salir oficialmente.

Clint decidió aprender a tocar el violonchelo.

Steve y Bucky no sabían qué hacer con el objeto de su afecto.

Dottie y Peggy se retiraron y empezaron a pasar sus tardes bebiendo té en compañía del viejo Mandarín, quien abrió una nueva tienda del té en el Barrio Chino.

JARVIS tenía las manos llenas lidiando con Dummy, U y Butterfingers, como si mantener vivo a Tony no fuera suficiente hazaña ya.

Rhodey conoció a un tipo agradable, Sam Wilson, con el que estaba incierto de si introducirlo a la jaula de locas que eran los Stark y compañía. Y, en realidad, no dudaba de que encajaría a la perfección.

Tony reanudó relaciones con los Pym, que aunque reacios, le dieron el beneficio de la duda. También contrató a un nuevo ingeniero, poseedor de un currículo interesante, llamado Scott Lang.

El cierre de manufactura de armas y el despido de Stane, salvaron la vida de muchas personas, incluyendo la de los padres de unos gemelos en Sokovia.

Wakanda comenzó a socializar más con el resto del mundo.

A Killian y Hammer se les veía hablando y comprando revistas juntos con regularidad.

Fury desarrolló algo llamado "La Iniciativa Vengadores", un asunto ultra súper secreto que por el momento seguía en papel.

La vida era buena, pensaba Howard, viendo a toda la gente que su Anthony había reunido a su alrededor.

 _Creo que no lo he hecho tan mal, María. Tenemos un hermoso hijo, sin duda estarías orgullosa. Yo lo estoy._

Sí, la vida era buena… hasta que un martillo decidió caer del cielo.

* * *

 **Epílogo.**

 _"_ _Si me permite decirlo, su nuevo proyecto está avanzando muy bien, señor"._

— Por supuesto que sí —dijo Tony, ajustando los tornillos de un guantelete —. Hey, J, rojo y oro son buenos colores, ¿no crees?

 _"_ _Sin duda lo son, señor"._

* * *

 **N/A:** Mucho tiempo pasó para ésta historia. Lo siento, pero era algo que escribí en mi celular y el genio de mí va y lo pierde; me frustré mucho, en especial porque tenía que volver a escirbirlo, pero bueno, después de tanto aquí está.

Espero les gustara. Fue escrito con mucho amor. ¡Mi bebé tiene que ser feliz! No importa si es sólo ficción... Tony sólo se merece lo mejor. ¡Lo mejor, dije!

Ok.

Gracias a ShirayGaunt, Gwenpool, prince0904, arace-chan, Chris, , Ros67, 01, maryagus93, Pieri Alea, male03, , NeaHS, Gio, Majo89, Lizabteh Prince y aiwo175 por sus reviews! Las loveo, nenas!

Gracias también por su paciencia y leer ésta loca historia!

Hasta la próxima!


	3. Y entonces terminó

**Y entonces terminó**

 **...**

— ¿Por qué Clint puede ir y yo no?

— Por cuarta vez, Tony —dijo Coulson, manteniendo su voz tan neutral como siempre —, como agente de SHIELD, se solicitó su presencia. Es su trabajo.

— Pues no me parece una excusa suficiente —Tony se cruzó de brazos, insatisfecho.

— Debe ser porque no es una excusa, además esta misión no tiene nada de especial —dijo lo último en una vago intento de minimizar la importancia de la misión para que Tony perdiera un poco el interés, pero, por la expresión que adquirió el rostro del moreno, no lo estaba logrando.

— ¡Nada especial, dice! —exclamó a nadie en particular —. ¡Un martillo cayó del cielo, Phil! ¡Un martillo! ¡Del cielo! ¡Y nadie puede levantarlo!

Coulson se abstuvo de levantar una ceja ante la reacción, sin duda Tony había vuelto a hackear los archivos de la organización.

— No, Tony.

— Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiil.

 **...**

Tony encontró a Bucky en su taller, pegando estampas de Hello Kitty en Dummy, el soldado parecía bastante entretenido con su tarea mientras su bebé robot zumbaba en la aprobación cada vez que una pegatina diferente era puesta en su armazón.

— Buckaro, justo el hombre que estaba buscando —dijo mientras se deslizaba en un movimiento rápido junto al mayor, apretujándose contra su brazo de metal.

— ¿Debo temer por mi vida? —inquirió, volviendo el rostro justo a tiempo para ver a Tony arrugar la nariz de esa forma adorable suya que lo volvía loco.

— Insolente —dijo, tomando una pegatina para colocarla en el brazo de Dummy —. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, tal vez estaremos tentando la ira de Fury, de papá y, tal vez, de la tía Pegs.

Bueno, ahora Bucky sabía lo que Tony quería, no se necesitaba ser adivino para ello. Pero sólo para estar seguro, porque con Tony nunca se sabía nada al ciento por ciento, preguntó —. ¿Estás planeando inmiscuirte en la misión de Nuevo México?

— ¡Bingo! —asintió —. Y quiero que vengas conmigo.

Con eso dicho, la negación de Bucky a la petición, si es que alguna vez hubo una (porque desde el momento en que conoció a Tony, James "Bucky" Barnes supo que iría a cualquier lugar que el menor quisiera), se derrumbó. Por supuesto, eso no impidió que se hiciera del rogar, después de todo tener la atención de Tony era algo bueno y él era como un cachorro perdido en busca de tomar el sol bajo la atención del chico.

En realidad era bastante patético.

— Seguirás adelante incluso si no te acompaño, ¿no?

Una sonrisa arrogante de Tony le dio la respuesta.

— Sólo tienes que escoger el menor de dos males, James.

Oh, ahora Tony estaba jugando sucio; él era el único que lo llamaba por su nombre y aunque era bastante común nunca dejaba de tener el mismo impacto, cada vez despertaba en él ese sentimiento cálido de la primera vez.

— Bien —puso los ojos ante la exclamación de triunfo de Tony —. Pero si se pone peligroso vas a hacer lo que diga y dejar que te proteja, ¿de acuerdo, muñeca?

Entonces Tony lo miró —. A veces me pregunto si eres real.

¿Él se preguntaba eso? James lo hacía siempre, no importaba si estaban en la misma habitación, él tenía que mirar a Tony cada pocos minutos para asegurarse de que estuviera ahí; que toda esta nueva vida, esta libertad, era real…. Que Tony era real.

— De acuerdo. Trato hecho —dijo Tony después de un instante, como saliendo de un sueño y regresando a su auto ruidoso —. Gracias, te amo.

Con un rápido beso en la mejilla, se levantó y se fue.

James sólo se quedó con la mirada clavada en la pegatina que Tony había puesto en el brazo de Dummy. Si tan sólo eso último fuera cierto…

 **...**

— Oh —fue lo primero que Tony dijo en cuanto entró al coche, encontrándose con Steve en toda su gloria americana —. Hey, Cap, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El rubio lo vio poco impresionado, dándole una mirada rápida a Bucky, quien estaba parado detrás del moreno.

— ¿Es necesario preguntarlo?

Tony suspiró, haciendo una mueca —. De acuerdo, entonces, ¿vas a detenernos? Porque si lo intentas tengo un James y no dudaré en usarlo.

El aludido sólo puso los ojos; en otro tiempo ese comentario habría sido tomado a mal, en especial para Steve, pero conociendo como conocían a Tony, sabían que sólo era una de sus muchas maneras de expresarse.

— No voy a detenerlos —Steve frunció el ceño, poco contento con su decisión, pero sabía que no había caso en intentarlo, no cuando Tony estaba involucrado.

— ¿En serio? —Tony le dio una mirada sospechosa —. ¿Acaso es una nueva táctica, alguna especie de piscología inversa?

— No, Tony. Pero eso no implica que los deje hacer esto sin más. Voy con ustedes.

— Steve —llamó Bucky, dándole una mirada indescifrable.

— Hum… No es que no disfrute de tu compañía, Stevie-pie, pero eso definitivamente atraerá más la atención y…

— Yo puedo protegerlo, Steve —interrumpió Barnes, claramente en sintonía con las intenciones del rubio.

— No me cabe duda, Buck, pero voy para evitar que ambos causen más problemas de los aceptables.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó el Stark —. ¡No vamos a hacer nada malo! ¡Y en todo caso no sería a propósito! ¡Además, puedo cuidar muy bien de mí mismo, muchas gracias!

Ambos soldados le dieron miradas en blanco.

— ¡Lo digo en serio!

— Está bien, Tony —dijo Steve, condescendiente.

— Lo que digas, muñeca.

Tony los fulminó con la mirada —. Los odio.

— Todos sabemos que eso no es verdad —Steve le sonrió.

Tony puso los ojos y se subió al coche —. Lo que sea, sólo vámonos.

Con eso dicho, Bucky se metió en el asiento del conductor, arrancando el coche. Él y Steve se lanzaron miradas divertidas ante los balbuceos de Tony sobre soldados sobreprotectores.

 **...**

Cuando conocieron a Thor, Tony sólo podía pensar en que el dichoso Dios era una tomadura de pelo y que tenía músculos del tamaño de su cabeza; Jane y Selvig eran brillantes y Tony se moría por presentarlos a su Brucie y así tener una temporada de juegos; en cuanto a Darcy, ella y Tony se llevaron como una casa en llamas.

Ellos podrían tomar el mundo sólo con sarcasmo.

Todos tomaron la sabia decisión de nunca dejarlos solos.

 **...**

— Eso —exclamó Tony, viendo al gigante metálico acercarse a ellos —, definitivamente no es algo de Industrias Stark.

— La verdad es que no me sorprendería si lo fuera —comentó Bycky, ganándose una mirada sucia de Tony.

 **...**

Mientras Tony hacía sus despedidas a Jane y Selvig, Darcy se acercó a Steve con una sonrisa.

— Conocí a un dios y al Capitán América, tengo suerte —dijo, parándose junto a él.

— Gracias, supongo —Steve le dio esa sonrisa tímida suya cuando interactuaba con mujeres que recién conocía.

Darcy tarareó en consideración por unos momentos —. A ti te gusta el chico, ¿no?

Steve volteó a verla de inmediato, con los ojos como faros —. ¿Qu… Qué?

— Vamos, no hay necesidad de reaccionar así —le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, deteniéndose un poco para sentir los músculos —. Pareces un cachorro babeante a su alrededor. Es un poco vergonzoso, pero lindo —el rubio se sonrojó, no sabiendo qué decir a eso.

— Yo… Hum… Sí. Correcto.

La morena le sonrió, divertida, para después dar un vistazo sobre el hombro de Steve, viendo a Bucky hablar con Coulson.

— El alto, moreno y guapo por allá está en la misma condición —Steve se tensó ante la mención —. Aunque parece ser un poco más intenso, no sé, pero ambos deberían darse prisa y hacer algo.

Tras un guiño, corrió hacia los tres científicos, dejando a Steve solo con sus pensamientos.

 **...**

— ¿Te divertiste? —preguntó Howard, parado justo frente al ascensor.

— ¡No vas a creer todo lo que pasó! —Tony ignoró deliberadamente la molestia de su padre, saltando fuera del ascensor y gesticulando como un loco —. Existen otros mundos y, lo más importante, conocí personas súper inteligentes, ya sabes. Pensé en traerlos conmigo…

— Por supuesto que sí —masculló Howard, pero Tony siguió hablando como si nada.

— Pero Agente se me adelantó y reclutó a Selvig, quería a Jane, pero ella está en está búsqueda implacable por su amado. Quería ayudarla a traer de vuelta a Thor, porque, ya sabes, otros mundos, pero Agente me envió de regreso. Él realmente quiere verme sufrir, no dejó que Clint regresara con nosotros. ¿No crees que es injusto?

— Lo que yo creo es que estás castigado.

— ¡Qué! ¡No! ¿Por qué?

— No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta —Howard señaló hacia el interior del ático —. Ahora entra y habla con Peggy; ella, Dottie y el Mandarín quieren tener una seria charla contigo.

Tony hizo un puchero, marchando hacia la dirección indicada.

— En cuanto a ustedes —Howard se dirigió a los soldados que seguían dentro del elevador —, esperaba más.

Steve, al menos, tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

— Era el camino menos doloroso, Howard, y Tony está bien.

— ¿Menos doloroso? ¿Le dices menos doloroso al hecho de que mi hijo estuvo en medio de una batalla entre un dios y un androide de metal gigante?

— No estuvo tan cerca —eso le valió una mirada hosca del mayor —. Además, nosotros nunca permitiríamos que saliera herido. Moriría antes de permitirlo.

Howard sabía eso muy bien, sólo había que notar la forma en que ese par miraba a su hijo.

— ¿Y cuál es tu argumento, Barnes?

El mencionado lo vio fijamente —. Voy a dónde él me necesita.

El Stark se llevó una mano al cabello, revolviéndolo, un gesto que Steve había empezado a asociar como resignada frustración cuando se trataba de Tony —. Lo juro, la influencia perniciosa de Anthony los corrompió más allá de la reparación. Ustedes se unirán con los ojos cerrados a cualquiera de sus locos planes.

Steve abrió la boca para protestar y la cerró inmediatamente porque Howard estaba en lo correcto. El hecho debería ser inquietante, pero de alguna manera no lo era.

En cuanto a Bucky, él nunca había tenido una persona que significara tanto como Tony. Estaba Steve, por supuesto, su mejor amigo y hermano en todo menos la sangre, quería a Howard y a Peggy, incluso Natasha y Sam se habían convertido en un par a quienes mirar con cariño, pero ninguno estaba en el camino de Tony.

Mejor dicho, no eran Tony. Ellos no tenían el lugar en su vida que Tony tenía, y no estaba seguro de cuándo había permitido que ese pequeño moreno llegara a ser tan importante.

Howard sólo los observaba, preguntándose si su hijo era consciente de que estos dos hombres lo seguiría a cualquier lugar.

 **...**

Cuando Tony se enteró de que Clint había sido tomado por el hermano psicótico de Thor supo que era el momento.

— J, llegó la hora —dijo, subiendo a la plataforma para ponerse el traje.

 _¿Está seguro, señor?_

— Tanto como que voy a traer a Clint de vuelta.

 _Entiendo, señor, pero ¿no debería informar al señor Howard o a alguien más de la familia?_

— No hay tiempo, no sabemos cuánto más el dichoso Loki se tardará en descubrir el rastreador que puse en Clint.

Algo que Tony hacía siempre que alguien salía de viaje o en misiones era colocar un pequeño rastreador en ellos del que nadie, excepto él, sabía (y Natasha, pero ella era, bueno, Natasha); después de lo sucedido en Afganistán y el que todos estaban en líneas de trabajo peligrosas, sintió que era su deber el conocer sus ubicaciones por si era necesario. Tal vez era un poco paranoico y obsesivo, pero se preocupaba por su familia, demándenlo.

 _Todo listo, señor._

— Ok, aquí vamos.

La máscara bajó, ocultando su rostro, y entonces despegó.

 **...**

Un vuelo impresionante después, se encontró entrando a un almacén, encarando a un pelinegro con toga y cuernos, quien lo estaba mirando con una expresión extraña, inquietante. Varios hombres, Clint entre ellos, se acercaron amenazantes con sus armas.

— ¿Qué eres tú? —demandó Loki, levantando su cetro —. ¿Quién eres?

— Soy Tony Stark —anunció, retrayendo la máscara.

— Un mortal —Loki sonrió, despectivo —. Interesante vestimenta.

— Gracias, pero es una armadura y no he venido para ser halagado —lo fulminó con la mirada —. He venido por mi Clint.

— Oh, por el agente Barton —le echó una mirada al mencionado, quien permanecía estoico, apuntando con su arco a Tony —. Ya recuerdo, él te tiene en su corazón. Eres muy importante para él. Su hermano bebé. Te ama mucho, ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Cómo no saberlo si lo amo igual? —replicó Tony, ganándose un ceño fruncido del dios —. De cualquier manera, lo quiero de regreso y como soy un pacifista vamos a hacer esto por las buenas. ¿Qué tal? —dio un par de pasos más cerca —. ¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Ser amigos es mejor que la manipulación y la dominación mundial —no le dio tiempo a contestar —. ¡Demasiado tarde, somos amigos ahora, no te puedes retractar! ¿Viniste para tener una aventura como Thor? ¿O tal vez para encontrar a tu media naranja? Déjame decirte que tenemos mujeres hermosas en la Tierra, ¿o prefieres los hombres? Porque tenemos unos muy atractivos, también.

— ¿Alguna vez te callas? —Loki lo vio, exasperado.

— ¿Quién es tu sastre? —Tony lo ignoró deliberadamente mientras salía del traje ante las advertencias de Jarvis —. No me malinterpretes, no dudo que esos trajes estén de moda en Asgard, pero podrías lucir bien otras cosas. Muy bien, una vez terminado con esto iremos de compras y Clint puede venir también, Dios sabe que el chico necesita algo más que camisetas sin manga. Oh, no te preocupes; él estará furioso contigo porque, ya sabes, a nadie le gusta el control mental, pero sólo por un tiempo. Clint tiene un corazón blando, aunque lo niegue, así que al final los tres seremos mejores amigos.

— ¿Eres serio? —Loki no se refería a lo dicho, sino a la cantidad de lo dicho.

¿Acaso los mortales no necesitaban respirar con regularidad?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Los mejores amigos para siempre! —se acercó hasta tomar su mano sin vacilación alguna, no era temerario por nada —. Thor dijo que eres como súper inteligente y que tienes una lengua afilada, encajarás perfectamente. Aunque, te advierto, Nat puede llegar a ser bastante viciosa y no podemos olvidarnos de Agente; ellos van a ser algo ásperos contigo también. Pero no te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti.

Entonces le sonrió, le sonrió sincero y abierto porque, por supuesto, él había querido decir todas esas cosas. Tenía el presentimiento de que Loki no estaba del todo bien y Steve siempre le decía que la mejor manera de confrontación era una por medio del dialogo, así que ahí estaba él.

Mientras tanto, Loki sólo podía verlo, pasmado.

Y en algún punto de la charla posterior, los ojos de Loki cambiaron de azul a verde.

 **...**

Cuando los Vengadores, nombre que Fury les dio en cuando los tuvo reunidos, llegaron cerca de una hora después se encontraron con el dios loco y Tony sentados en el suelo, charlando amigablemente.

— No preguntes —fue lo único que Clint dijo, separándose de la pared donde había estado recargado desde que volvió su conciencia y Tony lo convenciera de que Loki no era malo.

 **...**

Con la llegada de Thor y muchos gritos (y amenazas) después, se llegó a la conclusión de que Loki había sido manipulado.

Regresaron el Tesseracto a Asgard.

Loki se quedó en la Tierra y, por supuesto, Thor también (había extrañado a su querida Jane).

— Muy bien, tú ganas, Anthony —declaró Howard mientras tomaba asiento frente a la mesa, apretujándose entre toda la gente que ahora habitaba la torre —. Sigue trayendo a casa a quien quieras.

— Caray, papá, lo dices como si fuera un mal hábito.

Tony le sonrió y Howard se negó a estrangular a su propio hijo.

 **...**

— Por cierto, Anthony, tenemos que hablar sobre esta cosa Iron Man.

 **...**

— ¡Yo también puedo ser un Vengador!

— No, Tony —dijeron todos, de acuerdo por primera y, tal vez, única vez en su vida.

— ¡Pero…!

— Tony, no.

 **...**

— ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que estás enamorado de él?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Estás enamorado de Tony.

— Estoy analizando lo que siento.

— Bueno, analizarlo no servirá, no hará que dejes de amarlo. Créeme, lo he intentado. No soy a quien él quiere.

— No puedes estar insinuando que él…

— Por supuesto que sí. Pero quita esa cara y no te preocupes por mí, no es el fin del mundo.

— Yo sé que no es el fin del mundo, pero Tony no se siente de esa manera por mí.

— Cree lo quieras. Sólo recuerda que si lo lastimas no soy el único con quien tendrás que lidiar, ni siquiera encabezo la lista.

 **...**

Howard observó al soldado frente a él, una de las muchas bestias que Anthony había adoptado, con atención —. Tengo que decir que no me sorprende. Sin embargo, para el registro, si le haces daño, yo soy quien encabeza la lista.

(Todavía intentó echarlo de la torre.

Porque demasiada gente.

En serio.)

* * *

 **N/A:** Porque ustedes lo pidieron, el tercer y, ahora sí, última parte de esta historia.

Espero les gustara y estén más satisfechas que antes con este final. Y hablando de ello, lo escribí así de abierto para que ustedes decidan con quien se queda Tony; decidí hacer feliz a todos hoy... En fin.

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, a los que la agregaron a favoritos, a follows y a quienes comentaron: Deshaneyra, MyBL26, maryagus93, NanabaBlack, lauraMonserratStark, aiwo175, LunaOmsi, Mony, ShirayGaunt, .906, Azuki Tsukiyomi 2.0, Chris, Clanmagical, soratomoyo-chan y Tsukiko96o.

Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa, pueden encontrarme en FB ( **Cassis Sins** ) y un grupo ( **The new fanfic (s) in town** )... Planeo avisar cuándo serán las actualizaciones, comentar las ideas que tengo, publicar avances y así; el grupo es para compartir fanfics de todo tipo, cualquier fandom... Anímense, podemos compartir obras que nos gustaran, las que escribimos, las que queremos escribir, fanear sobre otras parejas... No sé, un grupo de creación y compartición fanficcionera (?) -Eso sí, por ahora sólo somos dos en el grupo (lo hice justo hoy), así que no esperen mucho de momento-.

Gracias por todo!


End file.
